Kiss
by Andy L. Pain
Summary: Pero la verdad es que… Sam no le dijo que la tenía que besar, mucho menos en los labios. Ella solo debía morderla en cualquier parte del cuerpo… ese era el plan, pero… a veces se consiguen mejores resultados saliéndose del plan. Fic inspirado en el capitulo #Twinfeccion. Celanie.
1. Blow Me One Last Kiss

Disclaimer: "Sam &amp; Cat" y todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro con la única finalidad de entretener

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Este fic comienza luego de lo ocurrido en el capítulo 18 de la primera temporada, titulado #Twinfeccion

* * *

**Blow Me One Last Kiss**

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

El volumen tan alto de una música, que no era necesariamente de su gusto, comenzaba a molestarle.

Sabía perfectamente que su hermana no tenía sus gustos, y por más que la fiesta que se llevaba adentro tenía como pretexto el festejar su llegada, sabía que no era más que una fachada para que Sam haga sus típicas fiestas sin ningún tipo de culpa… si era que su rubia gemela tenía alguna.

Melanie se cansó del ensordecedor sonido del rock que llevaba adentro del departamento y, haciéndose lugar entre personas que no conocía, logro salir hasta afuera del mismo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó tomando todo el aire que pudo una vez que se encontraba afuera. Solo cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, el sonido se escuchó más distante y ahora podía inclusive sentir como su cabeza se relajaba gracias a eso.

No es como si no quisiera a su hermana, la quería y mucho, solo que sus conceptos de diversión varíaban bastante… casi no tenían nada que ver. Y entendía que la forma de Sam sea así, pero había tenido la esperanza de que en su instancia en Hollywood, su hermana se centrara un poco en ella y la llevara a conocer, o por lo menos al cine, o por lo menos por un helado… o una hamburguesa, lo que sea. Pero otra parte de ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, y no era el tipo de personas que iba a gritarle a la gente por no pensar en ella.

-Así es Sam- dijo para ella misma, mientras escuchaba como unos vidrios se rompían en el interior de la casa.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar al centro del diván abierto. Busco un lugar en donde sentarse y diviso a uno de sus costados una fuente en conexión con la pared. Se acercó hasta la turquesa estructura y cerciorándose de que estuviera limpia, se sentó en uno de sus bordes.

Suspiró preguntándose qué hora eran y que tanto tendría que esperar hasta que Sam se cansara y mandara a cada quien a su casa. Con eso podría siquiera descansar en algún lugar para recuperarse del agotador vuelo. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sentarse como lo estaba haciendo ahora gracias al plan de su hermana del Twinfeccion para engañar a su compañera.

Todavía no podía creer que alguien se tragara semejante cuento, aunque ya había comprobado antes que los amigos de Sam… inclusive Sam, no eran necesariamente las personas más listas que había conocido… y conocía varias. El instituto privado al que iba estaba lleno de esas personas, y por supuesto, ella era una de las mas listas… lo decía su registro académico y la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí.

No entendía como su hermana se esmeraba en vincularse con personas tan... bueno como ella misma. Pero si ella era feliz, Melanie también lo era… aunque su última compañera le pareció que era un tanto diferente…

-¡Ahhhhh!

Un grito que se escucho justo a la par de ella la hizo perder el equilibrio y casi caer a la fuente si no fuera que por poner su propia mano en el fondo de esta, mojándose el brazo por entero, pero al menos así no había caído.

Levantó su vista apenas sacudió su brazo, intentado quitar el agua que ahora cubría la manga de su campera de algodón azul.

"Hablando de Roma" pensó mientras miraba con curiosidad a la nueva roommate de su hermana.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó aun confundida por el grito.

-Quería sorprenderte, es decir engañarte- contestó Cat mientras juntaba sus manos y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Perdona ¿Qué?- se dio cuenta que era ridículo seguir con la campera puesta y se la comenzó a sacar mientras esperaba la respuesta de su interlocutora.

-Esa es una bonita campera y…- Cat detuvo su observación- ¡Oh por Dios! Tú no eres Sam.

Melanie rió ante lo que escuchaba, negando con la cabeza, mientras exprimía la manga mojada.

-¡Claro que no eres Sam! ella jamás usaría una campera tan linda, ni una camisa color amarillo… ni se peinaría… y mucho menos diría palabras como "perdón"- siguió observando Cat mientras señalaba cada punto de lo que decía.

-Que bien conoces a mi hermana- contestó Melanie ahora doblando su campera dejándola a un costado.

-Si… lo siento hermana gemela de Sam.

-No me digas así, tengo nombre, es Melanie- siguió con la misma sonrisa- Tu eres Cat ¿no es cierto?- preguntaba solo por tener algo que decir, tenia bien en claro como se llamaba la chica en frente.

-Si, Cat… como gato en ingles.

-Claro. Y... ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Oh, es que salí a hablar por teléfono con mi nona, adentro es imposible con la música y eso… y luego te vi, y pensé que eras Sam... y quise cobrarle a Sam lo de la broma… y te grite- dijo lo ultimo muy apenada.

-Descuida.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí afuera?

-La música adentro está muy fuerte y… no es de mis favoritas. Salí a tomar un poco de aire aparte… es una noche muy bonita.

-Sí, lo es- Cat miró hacia arriba y en efecto, era una noche muy bonita, corría algo de viento, pero cálida- Bueno, yo voy a regresar adentro ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-No, estoy bien, solo… me quedare aquí por un tiempo más.

-Kay kay- contestó simpática la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la puerta del departamento.

Apenas abrirla, la música rock le pego en la cara, estaba realmente alto el volumen y una especie de aire caliente salía desde adentro, donde se podía ver mucha gente, charlando alto y gritándose debido al bullicio. Cat cerró la puerta aun quedándose afuera. Volvió en sus pasos hasta llegar a la fuente.

-Creo que mejor me quedo aquí contigo. Como dices la noche es muy bonita…- dijo la pelirroja mientras aun tenia la imagen de lo que se había convertido su departamento- y tampoco me gusta mucho esa música.

…

-…si, pero a Sam le gustaba mucho Freddie, no tenia opción- seguía narrando Melanie, mientras recordaba.

Ambas chicas permanecieron hablando por un buen tiempo. La música y las exclamaciones que se escuchaban dentro de la casa les decía que la fiesta no estaba cerca a su fin ni mucho menos. Cat se la había ingeniado para entrar a su casa y sacar dos pequeños bote de helado que recordaba haber escondido en la heladera. Melanie estuvo segura que perdería a su nueva compañera de charla cuando la vio ingresar a la fiesta. Los minutos pasaban y la pelirroja no salía pero luego apareció, emergente y Melanie cerró la puerta, quedando ellas dos nuevamente por aparte de todo el bullicio.

-Ya veo, eres una buena hermana- dijo Cat mientras le daba otra cucharada a su bote.

-¿Tú no tienes hermano?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno… sí, tengo- la cara de Cat parecía moverse en cámara lenta- pero mi hermano es muy raro.

-Hey, ambas tenemos hermanos raros…

-No- contestó seria Cat- él es realmente raro. Una vez le disparo a un payaso.

-¡¿Hizo qué?!

-Le disparó a un payaso y luego lo atropelló con la camioneta de mi tío.

-Estas… estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-No, mi tío era el payaso.

-¡Oh por Dios! Y él… ¿sigue vivo? ¿está bien?

-Sí, no era la primera vez que le disparaban… o que una camioneta lo arrolla- dijo Cat mirando hacia arriba, como recordándolo, una sonrisa se le dibujo luego y empezó a reír.

"Oh por Dios ¿Qué clase de personas son estas?" Melanie ya había escuchado por unas horas a Cat, y todo lo que le contaba, y la forma en la que se lo contaba, solo podía hacerle creer que estaba hablando con una niña pequeña, pero Cat ya se había encargado de aclarar su edad, y no era realmente mucho más pequeña que ella misma… aun así, sentía que había una enorme brecha de "madurez" entre ambas "como decía… los amigos de Sam"

-¿Qué hay de ti? Sam dice que estudia on-line pero en realidad no sé como... mirar video de lucha libre se le pueda llamar estudiar… ¿tú también estudias lucha libre?

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no… detesto las luchas libres.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, Sam en cambio las ama.

-Sí, también ama las carreras de auto y de moto, varias tipos diferentes de lucha… básicamente todo lo que tenga que ver con velocidad, sangre y sudor- enumeró Cat.

-Sí, bueno… yo detesto esas cosas.

-Yo también, bueno algunas son divertidas, pero siempre prefiero hacer otras cosas.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cosas como que?- Melanie intentaba llegar a lo poco que quedaba del helado de su bote.

-Otras cosas… no importan ¿entonces no estudias on-line?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-No, estudio en un instituto privado. Me gane una beca por mis altas notas y me mantengo allí, es un internado de hecho.

-¿Vives en tu escuela?

-Sí, eso se podría decir- rió Melanie.

-Eso suena muy aburrido- dijo Cat mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Y en eso te pareces a Sam, ella opina lo mismo, pero a mí me agrada. Tengo una enorme biblioteca para poder leer lo que quiera, las clases de ciencias e historia son las mejores ¡oh! Tenemos un enorme y ordenado laboratorio con todo lo que necesitemos. Los profesores siempre rondan por el campo y siempre están dispuestos a explicarnos todo por horas. Y nuestros libros son los mejores, todos superan las 500 páginas y son muy completos… a veces me paso todos los fines de semana solo leyéndolos.

-Waaaw… eso suena más aburrido aun.

-¡No lo es!

-Ja ja, si lo es- la risa de Cat hizo que Melanie también sonriera. La estaba pasando muy bien solo hablando con su nueva "conocida"- ¿No sales con tus amigos? ¿O van al cine? ¿O las disco? ¿Karaoke?

-No tengo muchos amigos… y mis compañeros son bastantes parecidos a mi… preferimos quedarnos a estudiar.

-¿De verdad prefieres quedarte a estudiar?- preguntó incrédula Cat, Melanie asintió- ¿Por qué?

-A mí me gusta… no solo estudiar en si… me gusta saber más, todo el tiempo mas, quiero saberlo todo, cada día mas de todo… todo me parece curioso e interesante ¿No crees que hay muchas cosas curiosas e interesantes en este mundo?- Preguntó Melanie de repente muy emocionada por tocar un tema que la apasionaba, Cat asintió fervientemente- ¿No te da curiosidad el porqué de esas cosas?

-No siempre… prefiero, no pensarlas tanto y simplemente disfrutarlas… pero entiendo lo que dices- dijo lo ultimo asintiendo seriamente, para dar énfasis a que entendía que era importante lo que estaba escuchando- pero dime, no te gustaría, a veces ¿simplemente relajarte y salir por ahí?

-Claro.

-Genial ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Melanie miró a su interlocutora con curiosidad, creyendo haber imaginado las palabras que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- sentía que sus mejillas le ardían, no sabía de dónde había salido de repente todo el nerviosismo.

-Bueno, es que pensé que te gustaría conocer Hollywood un poco este fin de semana, ya sabes, salir por ahí, ¡podemos ir al cine! Hay una película en estreno que quiero ver, seguro te gusta, no tiene sangre y sudor, por eso no puedo ir con Sam… y tú realmente me agradas me agradas, te vistes bonito, bueno, algo tradicional... muy tradicional de hecho, y hueles bien, y tienes una sonrisa linda… y creo que te agrado también, así que ¿qué dices? ¿Salimos juntas?

-Ammm ¿Salimos como… dos amigas que salen?- Melanie se sintió tonta apenas formuló al pregunta, es obvio que la chica que tenía en frente estaba ofreciéndole una salida amistosa y nada más que eso.

-Sí, claro… a menos que estés por enfermar.

-¿Qué?

-Estas algo colorada- mencionó Cat mientras extendía una mano y le tocaba una mejilla- tu piel está muy caliente ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… si… a veces… esto me pasa cuando… ammm. No es importante, de verdad.

-Está bien- se convenció Cat con una ligera sonrisa y retiró su mano de la cara de la rubia- debes estar muy cansada, por el vuelo y eso, seguro Sam no te dejo ni respirar con su plan y demás… entiendo si quieres dormir mañana… Sam duerme mucho… todo el tiempo, supongo que tu lo llevas en la sangre también, así que entiendo si no quieres salir conmigo.

"Es taaaan tierna" Melanie no pudo evitar que ese pensamiento le invadiera. La voz de Cat, tan dulce y con duda, teniendo tanta consideración por su cansancio y procurando no molestarla, mientras la relacionaba tan ingenuamente con su hermana hacia que la rubia pensara que estaba tratando con el ser más dulce de la tierra.

-Si quiero- dijo de repente.

-¿"Si quieres" qué?- preguntó confundida Cat.

-Salir contigo, suena divertido.

-Te estás poniendo colorada de nuevo…

-Es que- Melanie no era el tipo de persona que maldecía, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo- si estoy un poco cansada por el vuelo.

-¿Y eso te pone colorada?

-Puede ser…

-Bueno. No creo que la fiesta vaya a terminar pronto… vas a tener que resistir un poco más.

-Sí, está bien… puedo resistir un poco mas- La mayor se sentía de buen humor, no es como si habitualmente lo perdiera, pero saber que si podría conocer Hollywood y salir, hacia que sus planes de fin de semana de repente dieran un vuelco muy positivo.

Su vista se posó en la entrada de la puerta del departamento, donde ruidos de mas vidrios salían del interior. Frunció el ceño intentando imaginarse el escenario que ocurría adentro. Se volteo para preguntarle a Cat si no le molestaba que su hogar este siendo destruido, pero al girar se sorprendió con que estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos profundos, una incomodidad la invadió de lleno.

-¿Q…que?- preguntó y Cat pareció caer en cuenta de donde estaba, como si sus pensamientos la hubieran llevado muy lejos y recién ahora decencia de allí.

-¿Tienes novio Melanie?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ammm- la rubia tragó saliva con fuerza- No… no tengo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé… mis compañeros son algo… aplicados al estudio, yo también… de hecho no conozco muchos chicos, y no se me dan tan bien o algo así. Ellos dicen que soy bonita y simpática pero no logro que… es decir tampoco es como que quisiera, es decir…- Melanie tuvo que parar su relato ya que Cat comenzó a reír, pensó que se burlaba de ella- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que yo sé porque no tienes novio.

-¿De verdad?- se extrañó- dímelo.

-Es que tu…- Cat rió un poco mas- besas fatal.

-¿Qué?- la confusión de la rubia se hacía ver en toda su cara, mientras Cat seguía riendo. No fue hasta que recordó todo el plan que había tenido que pasar gracias a Sam que finalmente comprendió a que se refería su nueva amiga.

Era cierto, ellas dos se habían besado, pero en condiciones sumamente extrañas, no era justo que la juzgara de mal "besadora" por eso.

-Oye no, espera… eso fue porque… porque ¡estaba actuando!- se defendió.

-Yo también actuó, todo el tiempo en mi escuela… y aun así no beso tan mal- Cat dejo escapar unas últimas risas.

-Oh vamos, no fue tan malo.

-Fue terrible- puntualizo la pelirroja sin ningún miramiento- comprendo que no tengas novio.

-Eso es cruel- dijo con tristeza, no encontrando mas palabras.

-Perdón, no quise ser cruel contigo… quizás… quizás te puedas poner de novia con alguien que no tenga labios, a él no le importaría- intento arreglar Cat… y ahí estaba esa ingenuidad tan dulce que le llamaba la atención.

-No importa…

-¿Sam te dijo que me besaras?

Melanie sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y a su cuerpo tensarse.

"No" la respuesta le vino a la mente, pero se obligó a no decirla, porque era la verdad. Sam no le había dicho que besara a Cat, menos en los labios. Ella solo dijo que la mordiera en cualquier parte para seguir con su plan. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el porqué de sus acciones, incluso pensó que no debía hacerlo tampoco en el futuro. "fue algo del momento" intentó convencerse y dejarlo así. Pero ahora la persona que tenía en frente le había planteado una pregunta y "la verdad" le quedaba de lo mas incomoda.

-Si…- dijo dudando- Si- más contundente.

Estaba mintiendo y ella odiaba mentir, pero no sabía que contestar si la pelirroja le preguntaba el porqué de sus acciones, de ser la respuesta negativa.

-¿Y también te dijo que me besaras horriblemente?- preguntó con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema?- Melanie sentía que la seguían ofendiendo, y lo que es peor, la ofendían sin darse cuanta ¿Tan malo había sido?

-Kay kay… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-No lo sé… ammm

-¡Ya se!- Cat se puso de pie rápidamente y su cara reflejaba el rostro de alguien que había tenido una brillante idea-¿te gusta la magia Melanie?

-Ammm… la magia no existe…- dijo está mirando curiosa a Cat.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta había salido reflejada con tanta tristeza que la rubia sintió pesado todo su ser.

-Es decir si- se corrigió rápidamente- me encanta la magia ¿Por qué?- Cat volvió a sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Porque yo sé un truco de magia que te va a encantar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si… pero debo sacar unas cosas de adentro- mencionó la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia la puerta- quédate aquí y no muevas ni un musculo.

-Claro- contestó Melanie mientras veía como Cat se dirigía a la puerta, entraba y desaparecía por esta.

Suspiró ampliamente cuando se encontró sola en la fuente. No sabía que estaba aguantando tanto la respiración cerca de esta chica. La reacción le pareció de lo mas extraña. no recordaba haber estado tan ansiosa o nerviosa o algo que se le parecía al estado al que se encontraba ahora. Y como su mente, entrenada con los métodos que usaba para el estudio, estaba acostumbrada, intento analizar la extraña y nueva sensación que experimentaba.

"A ver… quizás estamos así por el vuelo, y/o por el cansancio… quizás por el hambre también… o el cambio de horario… o quizás sea porque te acaban de escupir en la cara que besas fatal y te ves en la necesidad de recuperar tu orgullo… ¿Qué orgullo? En mi vida creo que bese solo a 3 personas… y si, ella es una de esas 3… quizás si beso fatal… ¿Por qué bese a esta chica de todas formas? A mí no me gustan las niñas… me gustaba Freddie. Esta chica, aparte, es tan… diferente, es muy ingenua, y dice las cosas sin pensarlas… tampoco parece pensar mucho… pero, es algo así como muy tierna, dulce, y atenta… también es bonita, más que eso, es hermosa…es como una muñequita, si… como esas muñequitas que solía tener de niña y Sam rompía todo el tiempo ¿Por qué odiaba tanto esas muñecas? Okey, okey, nos estamos desviando del tema ¿Rn que estaba? Ah sí, en lo linda que es Cat… ¿eh? ¿En eso estaba pensando? Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que me parezca linda otra chica. Es normal… lo que no es normal es besarla sin ninguna razón aparente… ¿Cómo es besar fatal? Es decir ¿Cómo hace uno para ser un pésimo besador? ¿Qué hice para ser una pésima besadora? ¿Realmente lo hice tan mal?"

Una mano delante de sus ojos la hizo cortar sus preguntas.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Cat se escuchaba preocupada, estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente lo del beso, pero pensó que lo mejor era olvidar el asunto.

-Sí, no te escuche llegar-dijo mientras miraba a la puerta, estaba segura que no estaba tan distraída como para no verla de frente.

-Oh, es que salte por la ventana y baje por el árbol que da a la habitación- contestó Cat, ahora que la contemplaba más detenidamente podía ver que la dueña de lugar, tenía unas ramas en su roja cabellera y llevaba con ella dos cajas pequeñas y una bolsa.

-Ya veo…

-Bien ¿lista para el truco de magia?- preguntó emocionada Cat, Melanie asintió con una sonrisa, y observaba como Cat se sentaba a su lado mientras preparaba las cosas.

-Bien… aquí tenemos esta caja- dijo Cat de manera especial y con voz más grave, mostrando una caja negra con estrellas en plateado- no hay nada dentro de la caja- siguió diciendo mientras le mostraba a Melanie el interior de la caja y está en efecto estaba vacía- Ahora, echare este polvo mágico adentro- Un pequeño frasquito salió del bolsillo de la pelirroja y esta hizo de cuenta como si depositara su contenido adentro, a su vez saco unas habichuelas de su bolsillo y se las extendió a Melanie- y cuando yo diga Abravadadabakadavra, tu tiraras las habichuelas ammm, a esa puerta de haya atrás… ¿estás lista?

"¿Esto es en serio?" pensaba Melanie con cierta incredulidad "Es obvio que va a cambiar la caja que tiene en su regazo por la otra que trajo cuando yo me de vuelta para tirar estas habichuelas… es un truco muy pobre ¿alguien se cree estas cosas?"

Cat seguía esperando la respuesta de la rubia mientras esta intercalaba su mirada entre ella y las habichuelas. Suspiro ampliamente y asintió con su cabeza.

-¡ Abravadadabakadavra!- gritó Cat. Melanie se dio vuelta, tirando las habichuelas como le había dicho, tardándose para regresar, asegurándose de ese modo que Cat haya cambiado las cajas- Bien, ahora… abre la caja.

Melanie tomo entre sus manos al caja, no sin antes mirar a Cat y comprobar que esta tenía una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes, parecía orgullosa.

Abrió la caja y encontró adentro un chistoso ratón, blanco, con marron y negro. Se sorprendió mucho al verlo, solo por el hecho de que no se esperaba una criatura viva, no por el truco.

-¡Tadan!- exclamó al pelirroja.

-Eso fue asombroso- mintió la rubia con una sonrisa. Si tan feliz le hacía saber que la había engañado, estaba bien.

Se quedaron por unos momentos mas hablando mientras ambas jugaban con el suave roedor. Cat le contaba de su dueño, un chico llamado Vice que había asistido a una "escuela de magos"

-¿Tu no sabes ningún truco de magia Melanie?- preguntó Cat con curiosidad.

-Ammm… no, no lo creo- intento recordar su compañera, pero entonces una escena de una película que había visto hace tiempo le llego.

-Oh, si sabes uno- exclamó Cat.

-¿Qué?

-Pusiste cara de recordar uno hace un momento ¿me lo enseñas?

-Es que no… es tonto- Melanie sentía que sus mejillas volvían a arderle, el truco de magia que le había llegado no era exactamente un truco de magia y lo que peor le molestaba era el no poder entender porque algo así cruzaba por su mente justo en ese momento.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿sí?

-Es que no… no puedo.

-Prometo que no se lo diré a nadie ¿si? Por favor…- Cat había extendido su mano hasta tocar la de Melanie que aun acariciaba al roedor… y viéndola a los ojos, mientras la pelirroja le sonreía y esperaba tan expectativa… le pareció que no era la peor de las ideas llevar ese truco de magia con ella.

-¿Prometes que no lo dirás nunca… a nadie?

-¡Sí!- se emocionó Cat mientras aplaudía corto- lo prometo, lo prometo.

-Bien…- Melanie agarró al roedor y lo devolvió a su caja- Yo sé… que tu… has comido mariposas hoy- decía mientras tomaba su campera y la estiraba.

-¿Qué? No es cierto- siguió Cat con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, me lo conto ammm… un ángel… un ángel me conto que has comidos mariposas- le aseguró Melanie.

-Tu ángel miente.

-Claro que no, y te lo voy a demostrar.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a revivir esas mariposas que te comiste… y…- Melanie trago saliva pesadamente, esto era vergonzoso- y las hare aparecer en tu estomago.

-¿Harás aparecer mariposas en mi estomago?- repitió Cat y se llevo amabas mano a la boca, tapándose con miedo a tragarse alguna mariposa… pero luego una cara de incredulidad apareció- No te creo.

-Pues lo hare- le extendió su campera- debo taparte los ojos ahora… es parte del truco.

Con las mangas de su campera logro vendar los ojos a Cat.

-¿Estas listas?- preguntó con nerviosismo, Cat rio.

-Eres una mentirosa-siguió sonriendo.

"Esto es tan estúpido" pensó de repente "yo no hago estas cosas… ni siquiera me gustan ese tipo de películas… y se que no son mariposas… bueno, se siente como si lo fueran… o algo parecido sentí aquella vez con Freddie… algo parecido… esto es tonto"

Pudo ver como Cat se tocaba la venda con sus dedos.

-¿Lo ves? Mentías- dijo con una sonrisa, dispuesta a sacarse las vendas.

-Yo no miento- se apresuró a contestar, mientras alejaba con su manos los dedos de Cat para que esta no se quitara la venda- ¿Estas lista?- Cat asintió- Bien… aquí voy…

Melanie recordaba muy bien la película e intento imitarla lo mejor que pudo. Acercó su rostro al de Cat aguantando su respiración. Podía sentir como los nervios la invadían desde la punta de sus pies. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y toco con sus labios los de Cat. La suavidad con la que se topo hizo que sus ojos se relajaran a los pocos segundos. Tuvo que alejarse rápidamente ya que no podía seguir reteniendo su respiración... y porque su estomago se puso de repente muy raro.

Inhalo ampliamente al momento que abría sus ojos. Cat no se había movido, pero solo unos segundos más y ya se estaba quitando la venda rápidamente. Tenia la expresión seria y por unos momentos Melanie creyó que se enojaría con ella, pero entonces una enorme sonrisa apareció de ella.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo muy alegremente- hiciste aparecer mariposas en mi estomago- dijo lo ultimo riendo.

Melanie no sabía si la chica que tenía en frente de verdad creí que tenia mariposas en su estomago o si entendía en realidad en que había consistido el truco… pero lo que más sentía que le avergonzaba era al alegría con la que estaba siendo observada, como si de verdad hubiera disfrutado lo que había sucedido.

La puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan sus cabezas. Sam apareció y despedía a sus invitados uno por uno. Las chicas saludaron a todos los que pasaron cerca de ellas.

-La fiesta… ha terminado- anuncio Sam, mirando a ambas e invitándolas a pasar.

Cuando las tres estuvieron adentro, Cat se tapó la boca al comprobar como había quedado el lugar.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó con desconcierto Melanie. La sala estaba hecha un desastre, el suelo no se veía y había cosas viscosas y sustancias de diferente colores por los rincones y los muebles.

-Solo… acomodaremos todo mañana- dijo Sam sin darle mayor importancia- será mejor que ahora nos vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

-Kay kay- contestó Cat con tono neutro mientras seguía analizando su sala con preocupación.

-Yo… yo te ayudare a limpiar mañana- siguió Melanie.

-Gracias…

-Si, como sea- interrumpió Sam- Si quieres puedes comenzar a limpiar ahora, o mañana, como elijas, pero tú dormirás aquí. Ese sofá es un sofá/cama.

Melanie y Cat miraron el sofá, que tenia derramada una lata de soda y había una porción de pizza pegada en un lado.

-¡Sam! Ella no puede dormir aquí- se quejo Cat.

-¿A dónde si no?

-En nuestra habitación.

-Solo hay dos camas.

-Está bien, Cat…- acomodare un poco el sofá y dormiré aquí… estoy muy cansada asi que cualquier lugar estará bien.

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-Okey.

Sam ya había desaparecido pero Cat aun seguía de pie observando cómo Melanie intentaba acomodar el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó viendo como no se movía del lugar.

-Sigues besando muy mal…

…

No había pasado ni media hora y la idea de dormir en esa sala, que olía fatal y que podía jurar que si se estiraba en el sofá algo viscoso le rozaba el pie, era la peor que había podido aceptar.

Se sorprendió cuando al luz de la cocina se encendió de repente.

-¿Melanie?

-¿Si?- había reconocido la voz de Cat y se sentó para poder verla. La pelirroja llevaba un pijama corto de color rosa pastel.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes a dormir arriba?

-Pensé que solo había dos camas…

-Sí, pero ya solucione ese detalle.

Melanie siguió a la anfitriona hasta llegar a su cuarto. Solo entrar pudo notar lo extraña que era la habitación. Se dividía justo a la mitad, donde en un lado había todo lo que se podría decir "el estilo de Sam" y del otro lado una especie de lugar donde un osito cariñoso rosita no se hubiera cansado de vomitar, el cual Melanie supuso, era la mitad de Cat.

La rubia pudo ver como Cat se subía a su cama y se acomodaba allí. Un ronquido del otro lado llamo su atención y se acercó a la cama de su hermana. Esta dormía con la boca abierta, donde un hilo de baba se dejaba ver. Ropa sucia esparcida por todos lados y un olor a algo descomponiéndose le hizo tapar su nariz con ambas manos.

-Ese lugar siempre huele a muerte- menciono Cat- o como si algo se hubiera muerto allí.

Melanie retrocedió unos pasos hasta que el ratio de olor no la alcanzaba.

-¿Dónde dormiré?

-Aquí- dijo Cat con una sonrisa señalando su cama

-¿Qué?

-Mi cama es muy grande, entramos las dos cómodamente… está limpia, huele rico… y esta 100% libres de gérmenes- puntualizó la pelirroja- es el mejor lugar de la casa donde puede dormir.

-¿Segura?

-Sí… debes estar muy cansada, amaras mi cama, es de lo mas cómoda… vamos, pruébala.

Melanie se acercó con algo de duda y los brazos cruzados firmemente en su pecho. Solo sentarse en uno de los costados le demostró que Cat no mentía.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó con orgullo la pelirroja- ahora acuéstate, apagare las luces.

Y dicho esto la anfitriona apago las luces y se acomodo en la cama, dejando el suficiente lugar para que Melanie se acostara. La rubia suspiró y se resignó a la idea, se acomodo al lado y se tapo con la frazada de un fucsia fluorescente.

No tardo mucho en notar como el cansancio se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo y sus parpados le pesaban.

"No fue una mala idea, la cama es muy cómoda y hay suficiente espacio para que las dos estemos bien, alejadas y cómodas... y si, huele muy rico"

Se acomodó un poco en su almohada, y ya estaba logrando dormirse cuando sintió unos brazos pasar por su estomago. Abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza, solo para ver los rojos cabellos de Cat, ahora más oscuros y opacos por la falta de luz justo debajo de sus narices.

La acción la puso nuevamente nerviosa y tensa, pero al parecer su compañera de cama estaba dormida, lo sabía por la respiración pausada y tranquila que desprendía. Solo unos minutos mas y el cansancio hizo que sus nervios cesaran y se relajara.

"No… no fue una mala idea" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes que el sueño la alcanzara.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

**Blow Me One Last Kiss **es una canción de Pink y me gusto para comenzar este pequeño fic ya que habla de lo diferente que pueden ser las personas, y de lo agotador que puede ser muchas veces pensar de más las cosas y las diferencias… si a fin de cuenta, besando es cuando más acallamos nuestros pensamientos.

Bien, **este va a ser un pequeño fic**, no creo que supere los 5 caps. Yo lo planifique para que sea solo de 3 capítulos. Pero ya veremos.

Se me ocurrió luego de quedar "im-pac-ta-da" con el capitulo **#Twinfeccion**. Y bueno. La idea prácticamente se armo sola en mi cabeza. Ojala lo disfruten.

Como siempre, todo **review** es más que bienvenido ;)

Nos leemos pronto, espero, en el siguiente Cap XD

¡Ohhhh, y me voy a llevar el crédito de esto! XD Yo fui la que mando el mensaje al suportt para que agregaran el personaje de **Melanie Puckett** a FF u.u Sooooo…. Me autodenomino la madrina del "**Celanie**" bromita, bromita XD

Bueno… y ahora sí, mejor dejo de hablar estupideces y mejor subió esto ya XD Ya saben, si les gusto, comenten u.u … y si eres diabético, y leíste esto… y aun sigues con vida… pues… no creo que sobrevivas por otros 2 capítulos mas… sorry XD


	2. Blueberry Kisses

Disclaimer: "Sam&amp;Cat" y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro con la única finalidad de entretener

* * *

**Blueberry Kisses**

I told you baby, i´d l-o-v-e you maybe  
But you stopped the clock the second time around

You know it´s crazy, but I´ve been feeling lately  
That I Need you around

Era un techo blanco, impecable con detalles en los bordes y una enorme y decorativa lámpara de techo plana. Sinceramente no había mucho con lo que divertirse teniendo solo eso que observar. Melanie giró nuevamente su rostro un poco y volvió a contemplar esa cabellera colorada cuya dueña seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Suspiró antes de volver su vista al techo.

Llevaba despierta, por lo que ella podía calcular, un poco más de una hora. Apenas había abierto los ojos se sorprendió al descubrir su cuerpo inmovilizado por un brazo y medio cuerpo de alguien sobre el suyo. No fue hasta que hizo un recuento de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y el hecho de que la persona que tenia a la par dio unas cortas risitas en sueño, que recordó como había llegado a esa posición.

Estaba muy acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, aun si estaba agotada por el viaje o por acostarse tarde, la costumbre no la abandonaba. Podía escuchar los pájaros cantando afuera, por la ventana y como el sol ya bañaba la habitación. No es como si el panorama la alentara a salir de la cama… o como si pudiera… pero ya quería comenzar su día, y todo parecía indicar que debería seguir haciendo tiempo allí.

No quería despertar a Cat. Esa era la principal razón. La rubia recordó lo considerada que fue la anfitriona con todo desde el momento en el que llego, quedándose con ella a pasar la velada y luego invitándola a dormir en su cama al creer que no estaría cómoda abajo. Cat había sido muy atenta, y ella no quería ser mal agradecida… realmente era muy considerada a diferencia de su hermana.

Había intentando zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja sin moverla mucho, pero realmente resultaba imposible, luego de unos intentos mas, desistió… y así se encontraba ahora.

"Aunque bueno… esto no es "terrible" o lo peor que me haya podido pasar… no es como si estuviera desesperada por salir de la cama tampoco… es decir, claro que tengo algunos planes y me gustaría desayunar a tiempo y temprano" pensaba Melanie mientras volvía su mirada a Cat "pero debo admitir que a pesar de estar atrapada con medio cuerpo ajeno al mío encima… estoy bastante… ¿bien? ¿Cómoda? O sea… es agradable. Esta cama definitivamente es lo más suave en lo que me he acostado… y huele muy bien… o quizás es su dueña la que huela tan bien… y bueno, si… ella también es muy… suave y cálida. Duerme tan tranquilamente que hasta contagia las ganas de seguir durmiendo… y bueno si… es lo más lindo que he tenido durmiendo al lado mío… no sé cómo explicarlo"

La rubia miró por unos momentos más a su compañera hasta decidir que lo mejor era intentar dormir un poco más. En la posición que se encontraba no tenía muchas opciones que ella podría considerara.

Lo que ella creyó que solo había sido un simple cerrar y abrir de ojos, aparentemente había sido más tiempo, ya que cuando pudo enfocar su vista, diviso unos enormes ojos marrones observándola muy de cerca. Al saber que tenía la cara de alguien tan pegada a la suya se sorprendió e intento alejarse con velocidad, haciendo que cayera por el borde de la cama.

-Por fin despiertas, creí que no lo harías nunca- exclamó Cat desde arriba- realmente tiene el sueño muy pesado, ya es algo tarde… después de todo si eres la hermana de Sam

-Debes estar bromeando- susurró Melanie mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un leve vistazo a su hermana, que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación, dormida, desparrama en su cama y con una brazo colgando- ¿esta babeando?

-Suele hacerlo- comentó Cat también viendo a Sam- lamento haberte asustado, no quería despertarte así.

-De…descuida no es nada. ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo despierta?

-No, no mucho- un ronquido de Sam hizo que ambas la volvieran a mirar- no creo que se despierte aun, es temprano para eso… ¿Quieres desayunar? O… si quieres puedes volver a dormir.

-Desayunar suena bien, tengo algo de hambre- acepto amablemente Melanie sonriendo, y dando gracias de que por fin podrían comenzar su día.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar.

…

Ambas chicas bajaron, pero apenas poner un pie en el salón se dieron cuenta de algo que habían pasado totalmente por alto.

-Cierto… la casa parece el escenario de una batalla… de comida… con basura- señaló la dueña del hogar viendo como su sala estaba hecha un desastre por la fiesta que Sam llevo a cabo esa noche.

-Te ayudo a acomodar.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-No, está bien. Anoche te dije que te ayudaría, aparte se supone que la fiesta fue por mi… está bien, aparte adoro hacer los quehaceres- comentó la rubia dirigiéndose al centro de la sala y tomando una bolsa comenzó a recoger la basura del piso.

-¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó confundida Cat.

-Que me gusta hacer los quehaceres… ya sabes, limpiar, ordenar, acomodar- Melanie decía todo esto con una sonrisa mientras seguía levantando los desechos de pizza.

-¿Es broma?

-No

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué te gusta hacer estas cosas?

-Oh, bueno… es relajante ¿sabes? Y siempre cuando terminas te quedas con esa sensación de que todo está en su lugar y bien ordenado. Es genial.

-No, no- Cat negaba aun estando confundida- eso no es genial… hay muchas cosas geniales… acomodar un desorden como este… no es una de ellas.

-¿De verdad? Siempre me ha parecido una buena forma de comenzar la semana.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza de pequeña? O ¿Cuándo tu madre estaba embarazada de ustedes se cayó y todo lo… bueno, todo lo que es Sam se convirtió en Sam… y todas las cosas buenas y aburridas junto con todo lo que una madre quisiera de su hija se te pegaron a ti?- pregunto señalándola Cat, Melanie rio ante la ocurrencia.

-No- contestó con paciencia- Solo no… odio hacer estas cosas. ¿Qué te parece si preparas algo de desayunar mientras yo sigo con esto?

-Okey…- Cat seguía observando con duda como la chica que tenía en frente seguía acomodando las cosas., antes de finalmente moverse y buscar que desayunar.

Mientras acomodaban el desorden se las ingeniaron para desayunar con jugo y unas tostadas. Por lo mucho que temió Cat, se divirtió bastante acomodando y charlando con Melanie mientras desayunaban. Terminaron antes de lo esperado.

-Bien ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Cat mientras se dejaba caer en el Sofa junto con Melanie que hojeaba una revista de la zona.

-Pues… me gustaría salir a caminar por aquí.

-¡Genial!

-Hay un museo que llama mucho mi atención, ¡oh! Y dicen que la biblioteca estatal de aquí es una de las más famosas. También que las rutas que circulan alrededor son únicas y tienen unos lindos caminos.

-No tan genial- cambio Cat.

-Pero el museo es sobre Hollywood y somos personas famosas… no es de mis favoritos pero estoy acostumbrada a ir a los museos de la zona… y bueno, ese es el que hay aquí.

-Oh si, conozco ese museo… ese si es genial- recordó Cat.

-Bien. Entonces iré allí primero… ¿crees que Sam se despierte pronto?

-Oh- exclamó Cat con pena- ¿tú quieres esperar a que Sam despierte… para llevarla a un museo?

-Si… tienes razón, es una… terrible idea- admitió Melanie.

-Yo puedo ir contigo- se ofreció Cat rápidamente.

-Ammm… pensé que habías dicho que no te gustaban los museos.

-Pero también dije que ese era genial, aparte lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Voy con mis compañeros una o dos veces al año. No encontraras mejor guía- le aseguró con argullo la mas chica.

-Pero es Sábado… ¿No tienes nada que hacer? No tienes que estar a mi disposición ¿sabes? Puedo ir sola.

-Eso no suena divertido ¿Quién te sacara fotos? ¿Quién tomara un helado contigo? ¿Quién te dirá lo bonita que son las fotos? ¿Quién te contara historias graciosas con respecto a los cuadros? ¿Quién te dirá que ya es hora de irnos? ¿Quién te dirá como llegar de nuevo a casa? ¿Quién te dirá…?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… tienes razón. ¿De verdad quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro, ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Eres linda y me caes bien, me divertí contigo anoche… podemos repetir eso- dijo con sinceridad la pelirroja.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Bueno… si te parece bien será mejor que vayamos ahora, así después tendremos tiempo de comer algo. Conozco un lugar donde la pizza es la mejor de la zona y está muy cerca del museo ¿te gusta la pizza?

-¿A quién no?

…

Estuvieron en el museo por dos horas. No era el tipo del que estaba acostumbrada Melanie, y por eso pudo comprender el porqué a alguien como Cat le parecía genial. El lugar estaba lleno de cosas históricas que no eran necesariamente "históricamente importante" más bien solo de curiosidad, como la segunda peluca de Elvis o el vestido que uso Monroe para una de sus presentaciones. Otras cosas eran más impresionantes para Melanie como una colección de cámaras filmadoras desde las más antiguas hasta las actuales. También pudieron disfrutar de diferentes presentaciones según la época que la sala mostraba.

La rubia tuvo que concluir que era el lugar perfecto para mezclar los gustos de su nueva amiga con los suyos. Aparte, Cat era una de las personas más inquietas y con las ocurrencias mas alocadas que pudo conocer. Hizo que toda la instancia en el museo por demás divertido.

"Si, definitivamente esto ha sido una buena idea"

-Espera, quédate quieta.

Melanie se giro para ver a Cat, sin entender.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Ya estaban en la salida y estaba convencida, porque Cat se lo había dicho por lo menos 17 veces, que su acompañante tenía hambre. No entendía porque la detenía ya en la entrada.

-Es que ese dinosaurio se ve realmente genial y pide a gritos una foto contigo.

La rubia se giro extrañada y vio que atrás suyo había alguien disfrazado de Godzilla que movía sus brazos amigablemente hacia ellas. Debía admitir que el disfraz era genial. Muy detallado, seguro salía de la sala donde demostraban como hacían los efectos de peleas de gigantes en una ciudad… ya saben, esos que hacen con ciudades en miniaturas y ponen personas disfrazadas... en este caso de Godzilla.

-Vamos- animó Cat, mientras el tipo en el disfraz seguía haciendo señas para que se acercaran. Ambas lo hicieron y saludaron. Melanie notó que algunos niños alrededor se divertían viendo lo que pasaba- acércate a él, tomare una foto.

Melanie le hizo caso y sonrió al tiempo que Cat muy emocionada tomaba la imagen. Luego se acercó a ella y la pudo ver.

"Vaya… parezco feliz" pensó la rubia viéndose a sí misma y casi no reconociéndose.

-Sales muy bien- comentó Cat, y al rubia la pudo ver mirando nuevamente a godzilla y de nuevo a su cámara con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Tu… tu también quieres una foto con él?

-Ammmm algo así.

-Adelante, yo la tomare.

-No, veras…- Cat miraba a su alrededor buscando- Hey, disculpe- detuvo a una señora que estaba con sus hijos- podría tomarnos una foto.

-Claro encanto ¿con Godzilla?

-Si- siguió alegre Cat- y con mi amiga- terminó tomando el brazo de Melanie y llevándola nuevamente a la par del disfraz.

Ambas se pusieron a ambos lados de la criatura y sonrieron a la cámara, Melanie no pudo evitar ver de reojo a Cat y como esta sonreía emocionada.

…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Melanie ya afuera y caminando por la acera.

-¿Entonces?- repitió Cat sin comprender.

-¿Quieres… quieres ir por algo de comer?

-Sí, ¡Oh, sí! Muero de hambre.

-Bien… ammm tu dijiste que conocías un lugar cerca de aquí.

-Cierto, es… en la siguiente cuadra- señaló la pelirroja mientras intentaba divisar un bar con mesas amarillas afuera.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte aquí afuera?

-Sí, el día esta hermoso.

-Si es verdad.

Ambas chicas se sentaron en las mesas que daban afuera y se pusieron a habla de las cosas más curiosas que vieron en el museo. El mesero no tardo en aparecer y con una sonrisa se dispuso a pedir su orden.

-Bien… ammm una pizza especial y... ¿soda?- preguntó Melanie mirando a Cat que solo sonrió, haciendo que la rubia se confundiera un poco, luego asintió- bien, entonces una pizza especial y dos sodas.

Luego de retirarse el chico, siguieron hablando. La charla era entretenida, y no paró hasta que su orden llego, donde Cat detuvo su relato al ver que Melanie le servía la porción en su plato y soda en su vaso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con curiosidad, viendo como la pelirroja mantenía su sonrisa.

-Oh, nada, nada… actúas como todo un caballero en su cita.

-¿Q..Qué?- la rubia no sabía porque un comentario tan random llegaba a incomodarla de tal forma que sentía que no podía gesticular mas palabras.

-Es que todo esto y tú forma de actuar me recuerda a las citas.

-¡Esto no es una cita!

-¡oh! Lo sé, lo sé… solo decía que parecía una.

Luego de esa aclaración ambas comieron en silencio. Cat parecía estar muy entretenida viendo unas coloridas aves en el árbol cerca suyo, muy diferente a Melanie que aun estaba incomoda por los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir llamando la atención de la cantante- nunca he tenido una cita… cita… así que no se... como es una o que debe hacer uno…

-¿Nunca?

-Bueno, si… una vez con Freddie… y otra vez con otro chico, pero la última fue con muchos amigos, así que no estabamos solos… y con Freddie, bueno, fue lindo, pero él se comportaba muy raro conmigo pensando que era Sam… el fue a la cita pensando que era ella… ¿eso cuanta como una cita conmigo?

-Ammm… no estoy segura…

-Sí, yo tampoco- termino admitiendo volviendo a poner la atención en su plato.

-¡Tengamos una!-dijo Cat haciendo que Melanie la mire con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Que tengamos una cita.

-¿Qué?

-Que tengamos una cita… nosotras dos, a solas.

-… ¿Qué?

-Si, así sabrás como es una cita y lo diferente que son de solo y la salida entre amigos. Sera genial. Ya te había comentando que se estrenaba una nueva película, podemos tener la cita yendo al cine ¿Qué dices?

-… ¿Qué?

Cat rio ante la notoria confusión de Melanie, pero realmente creía que su idea era una muy buena, y si su nueva amiga no sabía la diferencia entre citas y lo que se hace en una, ella podría ayudarla, sabia un montón sobre ellas.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Ammm no estoy segura…

Melanie ya había notado que su guía en Hollywood era un tanto especial, y no tenía muchos problemas con hacer cosas por el estilo, realmente parecía emocionada con la idea y esperaba ansiosa la afirmativa. La rubia suspiro y sonrió a medias, lo suficiente como para que Cat aplaudiría emocionada.

-Yehi… bueno, primero, tienes que pedírmelo- siguió Cat tomando su soda.

-¿Perdona?

-Ya sabes, tienes que pedirme tener una cita contigo, duhh- siguió con obviedad.

-Ammm pero acabas de decir que ya estaba todo y que iremos al cine.

-Sí, pero eso fue cuando lo planee, se supone que cuando vas a una cita primero te lo tienen que pedir. ¡Vamos! Haremos todo lo de una cita, así sabrás todo lo que esta tiene… y tienes que comenzar por esto… cuando haces tus investigaciones científicas e importantes ¿te salteas pasos?

-N…no…

-Pues entonces tampoco lo saltees en esto… has de cuenta que esto es también un proyecto de investigación que tanto te gustan ¿Si?

-Okey… tiene sentido, puedo hacer eso.

-Bien… ¿entonces?

La rubia volvió a mirar a Cat sin entender, hasta que esta le hizo señas con la mano para que avanzara y se dio cuenta que se refería a pedírselo.

-Oh cierto… ammm- Melanie se aclaraba la garganta- ¿Cat?

-¿Si?

-Ammm me preguntaba, estem… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo… esta noche?

-Mmm no lo sé- contestó la pelirroja actuando pensante, lo que hizo que la cara de Melanie cayera. No acababa de ser ella la que propuso todo esto. ¿Qué sentido tenía rechazarla?- ¿Qué tienes pensando?

-Bueno… hay una película muy buena y pensé que quizás… te gustaría ir a verla conmigo… ya sabes… ir al cine… no lo sé…

-Okey, detente allí- anuncio Cat, deteniéndola- tienes que sonar convincente cuando invitas a alguien a salir, como que de verdad quieres hacerlo y que viniste planeando esto hace tiempo… porque es importante… ¿sabes?

-Pero si lo acabamos de decidir hace 5 minutos…

-Melanie…

-Okey, entiendo, si…

-Bien, de nuevo.

-¿Cat?

-Dime.

La rubia hizo un esfuerzo por recordar las pocas novelas románticas que había leído, no es que no le guste ese género, las adoraba, pero realmente muy pocas le llamaban su atención, aparte de las clásicas, obviamente.

-No puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que aceptaras tener una cita conmigo. Había estado pensándolo y por la noche es el estreno de una película muy buena, me encantaría que me acompañaras, solo tú y yo. Y luego cenaremos algo ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría acompañar a esta chica soñadora?

Cat no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud amable y esperanzadora que mostraba su nueva amiga.

-Nadie habla así- le dijo y ambas rieron.

-Lo siento… es lo único que tenía en mente.

-Pero fue muy lindo, de verdad. Me encantaría ir al cine contigo… y "cenar"

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, suena divertido. ¿A las 7 en mi casa?

-A las 7 en tu casa…

-¿Me pasas a buscar?

-Cat… me estoy quedando en tu casa…

-¡Oh! cierto

…

Sam tomaba su pizza y la ponía en la licuadora, sumándole una soda cola. Ya estaba licuando su batido cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando entrar comentarios y risas de su hermana y su compañera.

-¡Vaya! Suena como que la cerebrito y la señorita dulce corazón se la pasaron bien.

-Sí, Melanie sabe un montón sobre cosas del museo y luego fuimos a una galería de arte donde no entendía nada pero ella lo hizo interesante.

-Waaaww… Cat Valentine interesada en arte y cosas aburridas… me lo pedir, es algo que pasa cada 17 años.

-No seas mala, Sam- le reprochó con una sonrisa su hermana- Iré a bañarme ¿sí?

-Claro, puedes usar el baño que está en nuestra habitación o el de aquí abajo.

-Usare el de su habitación, si no les molesta.

-Es taaaan educada, de verdad Sam ¿Dónde te educaron a ti?- pregunto honestamente Cat, pero Melanie se lo tomo como broma y rio.

-Sí, si… como sea, vete a bañar, apestas a conocimiento y temo que se me pegue- termino su hermana.

Melanie hizo caso y se perdió por las escaleras.

-¿Y tu porque sonríes?- le preguntó a Cat viendo como esta aun miraba hacia las escaleras con una alegre sonrisa.

…

Melanie bajaba ya con unos jeans claros y una blusa sin manga rosa, con una toalla arriba de sus cabellos, refregándosela para que estos se secaran.

-Tardaste mucho- comento Sam al sentir que bajaba por las escaleras.

-¡Sam! Déjala, camino todo el día, se merecía un buen y reconfortante baño… ¿Qué tal el baño, Melanie?- preguntó Cat mientras la observaba.

-Muy agradable, gracias.

-Bien, ahora iré a bañarme, intentare no tardarme tanto.

-Okey- contestó la rubia sentándose en el sofá a la par de su hermana.

Sam miro hacia atrás esperando a que Cat desapareciera de la vista y asegurándose de escuchar como la puerta del baño se cerraba para mirar burlonamente a Melanie.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó esta con curiosidad, al no entender porque su hermana la miraba y ahora movía sus cejas con una sonrisa- ¿Qué?

-Nada… nada…

-¿Y entonces porque me miras de ese modo?

-Por nada… ya sabes… solo me preguntaba…

-¿Te preguntabas qué, Sam?

-Si… bueno ¿si vas a ir así vestida a tu… cita?- dijo la rubia acentuando la última palabra con gracia, haciendo que su gemela se sonrojara rápidamente.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No ¿qué va? Me lo dijo el Godzilla de la foto que se tomaron juntas y en la cual pareces muy feliz.

-¿También te conto eso?

-No… fue Godzilla, ya te dije.

-¡Sam!

-¿Qué? Estoy feliz por ti. Ya te comenzaba a imaginar como esas científicas locas que mueren sola, sin ningún marido con el cual usar de rata de laboratorio… y resulto ser que en realidad estabas interesadas en… otras especies de ratas…

-¿Qué?

-Te juro que iba a ser una broma elaborada, pero no recuerdo si las ratas hembras tienen otro nombre… o los ratones son los hombres y las ratas las hembras… creo que son especies diferentes… demonios, Freddie sabia de estas cosas.

-¡Sam!

-A lo que iba es que ahora entiendo porque nunca supe de ningún chico que te gustara, te gustan las chicas… y si, pongo a Freddie en esa misma bolsa.

-Primero, no me gustan las chicas, soy heterosexual, me gustan los chicos. Segundo, Freddie es un chico y si, si me gusto. Y tercero, también te gusto a ti ¿Cómo puedes meterlo en la misma "bolsa" que las chicas?

-Ñe… Carly le ganaba.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Lo único que se, es que aceptaste tener una cita con Cat… no, más que eso, tú la invitaste y ella acepto, oye, tranquila, te entiendo, Cat es muy bonita… ¿verdad?- Sam dibujaba una sonrisa burlona, adoraba molestar a las personas, pero más al tipo de persona como su hermana… y más aun a su hermana en especifico.

-S…si, si es muy bonita, claro. Pero no me gusta, no de ese modo.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste salir con ella?

-Porque… bueno, estuvimos hablando y le dije que no sabía lo que era realmente tener una cita y…ella de la nada dijo "Hagámoslo"

-¿Hacer qué?... Whooaaa que rápido avanzan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ella se refería a tener una cita…y sonaba divertido, por eso.

-Claro… claro…

-Es la verdad, solo estoy haciendo esto porque tu preferías quedarte a dormir en vez de enseñarme la ciudad.

-Eso no es cierto… bueno, sí, lo es… pero estaba segura que te llevarías mejor con Cat y lo disfrutarías mas, vi que anoche se llevaban bien y pensé…

-¿Qué viste qué?

-Que las vi anoche y parecían entenderse… lo cual es terriblemente raro e improbable, pero eso parecía.

-Oh, eso… si… y sí, me divertí con ella, pero nada más. Y tendremos una cita, pero es más bien como un juego de amigas… conocidas… y nada más.

-Oh… y ese juego va a incluir… no lo sé… ¿besos?

-¿Qué? Iughhh, claro que no.

-No parecía que te diera tanto "Iughh" anoche cuando la besaste para hacerle sentir mariposas en el estomago- Sam no necesitaba ver la cara de su hermana para disfrutar del momento, podía sentirla sin siquiera observarla, y el silencio que le siguió a su comentario solo la hacía sonreír mas.

-¿Vi…viste eso?

-Nop, Cat, digo, Godzilla me lo conto.

-¿Es que te ha contado todo?

-Si te pones a pensarlo, nunca le dijiste a Cat que era un secreto y… tampoco es como si Cat fuera muy buena guardándolos. Solo tuve que preguntarle un par de cosas y ella, animada, me conto todo desde ayer a hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-Somos muy buenas amigas, tenemos… "Súper poderes de roommate"- aclaró Sam, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Ya veo…

-Te guuuusta Caaaat- siguió diciendo cantando, haciendo enojar a su hermana- Melanie y Cat, sentadas bajo un árbol, tomadas de la mano y besándose… ¿Qué seguía de la canción? Siempre la odie.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Los mismos que los tuyos.

-Sam, no voy a besar a Cat.

¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?

-¡No!

-¿Y porque la besaste cuando solo te dije que debías morderla en el brazo… y luego para hacer un truco de magia… y porque la invitaste a salir?

Nuevamente un ligero silencio se hizo en la sala.

\- Melanie y Cat, sentadas bajo un árbol, tomadas de la mano y…

-¡Cállate!

-Oh, vamos… sabes que eso pasa en las citas ¿verdad?

-¿Que… que cosas pasan en las citas?

-Pues… se besan. Lo habrás visto en las películas y las novelas ¿No?

Melanie se quedó en silencio, intentando recordar, y para su pena, Sam tenía razón. Parte de las citas, consistía al final de un beso de culminación.

-Oh, Dios, tienes razón ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¡Besarla!

-¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque beso mal!

La confesión de su hermana solo genero unos segundos de mutismo en Sam hasta que esta comenzara a reír en su cara.

-¡Oh por Dios! De verdad te gusta, Cat. Tanto que te preocupa besarla mal.

Sam siguió riendo pero de a poco sus risas cesaron a ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana, aun así mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

-Hey, relájate, yo… te contare un secreto ¿sí?- dijo Sam, su hermana asintió poniendo mucha atención- creo que le agradas a Cat.

-¿Agradar… agradar?

-Agradar gustar. Creo que te ve interesante… como un bicho nuevo o algo así y… Cat puede verse muy inocente y despistada, pero créeme cuando te digo que ha rechazado muchas citas… de chicos muy muy guapos. Pues, a ti no te ha rechazado. Piénsalo.

Sam dio por sentada la conversación, luego de que ya creyera suficiente todas las burlas que había soportado su hermana. Ahora la televisión parecía más interesante. Solo tuvo unos minutos más de entretenimiento hasta que el asunto del que estaban hablando apareciera.

-Ya estoy lista- anuncio la pelirroja bajando por las escaleras y luciendo uno de sus típicos vestidos claros y unos zapatos a juego- Sera mejor que nos demos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo. Pense que lo mejor era ir caminando asi podemos hablar un poco… ya sabes, esas cosas que hacen en al cita y que lo hace ver mas ammm ambientado.

Sam rio por lo bajo y Melanie la miró con advertencia.

-Ammm, si, seguro.

-Bien… ahora, ve y toca la puerta- explicó Cat.

-¿Qué?

-Que vayas y golpees la puerta- repitió Sam con obviedad- Se supone que tu eres quien la invito y quien la pasaría a buscar. Así que sal afuera, golpea la puerta… y pasa a buscar a "Tu cita"

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó incrédula Melanie.

-Claro- contestaron al unísono ambas compañeras.

-Y recuerda decirle a "Tu cita" que se ve muy linda esta noche- recomendó Sam, Melanie ya no sabía qué cara poner y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo por ella.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó del otro lado, solo unos segundo y Sam le abrió.

-Oh, pero si es la cerebrito y para nada divertida de mi hermana ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Melanie dejo caer su boca aun incrédula, pero Sam le levantó una ceja recordándole lo que debía hacer ahora.

-Amm, si, cierto. Vine a buscar a Cat.

-Oh ¿van a salir?

-Sí, iremos al cine… y luego a cenar.

-¿A cenar? Eso suena muy formal… ¿es una cita entonces?

-Sí, si, Sam, lo es- cortó su hermana, ya perdiendo un poco su inmaculada paciencia- ¿puedes llamar a Cat?

-¡Cat!- llamó Sam, dándole la espalda- ¡Tu cita ya está aquí!

-¡Okis! Gracias, Sam- dijo Cat acercándose a la puerta- ¡Hola, Melanie!

-Hola, Cat… ¿estás lista?- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, pero detrás de la pelirroja Sam comenzó a toces de manera sospechosa, haciendo recordar a su hermana otra cosa- Te… te ves muy linda esta noche.

Y era oficial, sus mejillas le ardían como nunca antes en su vida, y mas aun al ver como la hermosa sonrisa de Cat aparecía frente a ella.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy linda. Y si, ya estoy lista ¿tú estas lista?

-Cl..claro.

-Bien, vamos.

La rubia dejo pasar a Cat y vio como esta se comenzaba a alejar. Rápidamente miro a su hermana con mucha preocupación.

-¿Qué hago?- gesticulo.

-Solo diviértete- le devolvió Sam imitándola.

* * *

**Nota del autor:**

**SoyUnaMalaMadreAbandonica T.T**

No tengo perdón de Dios, asi que tampoco pretendo tener su perdón con el tiempo que tarde en actualizar esto XD

De verdad lo lamento y de verdad espero que el siguiente Cap, que es el ultimo de este pequeño fic, no tarde en aparecer :P

Bueno, hasta aquí este Cap con la canción de Lady gaga para ayudarme XD

Si les gusto, y aun recuerda de que iba el primer cap pues **dejen Review** :P

No sé con qué cara pido review… pero en una de esas se apiadan y me comentan XD


	3. Kiss You

Disclaimer: "Sam&amp;Cat" y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro con la única finalidad de entretener

* * *

_**Kiss You**_

_So tell me girl if every time we  
Touch  
You get this kinda rush.  
Let me say yea a yeah_

Melanie suponía que una cita debería ser divertida, alegre, llena de conversación y charlas interesantes, con comidas y gustos en común… o lo que sea menos lo que estaba pasando.

Ya llevaban caminando varias cuadras sumergidas en un incómodo silencio y ni siquiera podía ver a Cat a la cara. Se comenzaba a preguntar con cierta preocupación si toda la cita seria así, y peor aún, si aburriría a "su cita" dúrate todo el tiempo que esta durara.

-Okey, ya perdiste como 7 cuadras y solo estamos a unas 4 más de llegar al cine. Si llegamos al cine y de verdad no vas a entrenarme hasta que lleguemos… eso te quitara como 20 puntos- anunció Cat del medio de la nada.

-¿Hay una tabla de puntos?

-Pues, no lo sé ¿Cómo calificas tus investigaciones?

-Bueno… depende- dijo está recordando las múltiples formas que hay.

-Bien, pues, yo tengo mis propias "calificaciones dependientes en citas" y si sigues así perderás muchos puntos.

-Es que no sé qué hacer.

-Primero- anuncio Cat mientras seguían caminando, extendiendo su mano y levantando un dedo- debes relajarte.

-Estoy relajada.

-Sí, claro…

-Bueno, está bien, quizás esté un poco nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué estarlo. Vamos a ver una película, no es un gran problema, o una prueba importante que debas pasar o…

-¡Acabas de decir que me estas calificando!

-Sí, pero eso no lo tenías por que saber.

-¡Me lo dijiste!

-Bueno, olvida eso y relájate- resolvió Cat sin mucho drama, haciendo que Melanie se la quedara viendo, pero terminó asintiendo-Bien, segundo- siguió enumerando- si no tienes algún tema interesante que tratar, siempre puedes preguntarme… lo que sea. Eso me dirá que tienes interés en mí y yo querré hablarte. Presta atención a lo que te diga para poder hacer acotaciones y preguntas más puntuales… y me mantendrás hablando, así evitaras el aburrimiento y el silencio incómodo.

-Entiendo… pero ¿Qué pasa si me contestas cortante y no quieres hablar conmigo?

-Acepte una cita contigo… ¿Por qué no querría hablarte si desde el vamos quise esto?

-Buen punto... cierto- exclamó la rubia analizando la respuesta.

-Vamos, inténtalo, ahora solo te quedan 3 cuadras.

-SI, claro… ammm ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Pase mi día contigo, estuvo muy lindo.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado… ¿Estuvo lindo…pasar el día conmigo?

-¡Claro!

-Oh… ya veo- se alegró la chica, pero luego de esto no volvió a decir más nada.

-¿Y ahora solo te quedan 2 cuadras?

-¡No se dé que hablarte! No tenemos nada en común, no te conozco, no sé lo que te gusta o de que prefieres hablar.

-¡Exacto!- concordó- esas son más chances.

-¿Qué?

-Como no sabes nada de mí y yo nada de ti ¡Hay un mundo de temas por explorar! Vamos, intentándolo de nuevo.

-¿Ti… tienes muchos amigos, Cat?

-Buen tema.

-Gracias.

-Sí, tengo muchos y muy buenos, aparte de tu hermana, claro.

-¿Son muy amigas?

-Sí, muy amigas. Tan amiga como lo es Tori y Jade… aunque con Jade somos más bien como hermanas.

-¿Quién es Jade?

-Es una compañera de mi escuela. Nos conocemos desde que somos muy chicas, a Tori la conocí desde Hollywoods Arts, pero a Jade desde mucho, mucho, mucho antes.

-¿Y por eso son tan amigas?

-No solo por eso, pasamos por muchas cosas juntas. Una vez, en épocas navideñas, nos quedamos encerradas en la juguetería y pasamos toda la noche intentando…

…

Ya llegando al cine, las chicas aún seguían hablando. Lo siguieron haciendo mientras hacían la final para comprar golosinas, aun en la fila para entrar a la sala y hasta antes que la película de inicio.

Cat se entretuvo mucho contándole algunas anécdotas que les pasaron en Hollywoods Arts, las cuales siempre era muy divertidas de recordar y Melanie estaba genuinamente interesada en escucharla.

La pelirroja también le hizo varias preguntas y la rubia aprovecho para contarle algunas anécdotas que tenían a su hermana como protagonista y a su madre lidiando con ella.

Toda huella de nerviosismo o burlas de Sam sobre la cita se había ido y Melanie pudo disfrutar más tranquila y animada la película.

-¿Te gusto la película?- pregunto Cat mientras salían. Afuera la noche ya las recibía y los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor seguramente comentando lo mismo sobre el estreno.

-Estuvo muy bien… supongo- contesto Melanie.

-¿Supones?

-Sí, bueno… el final era muy predecible, creo.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero aun así ¿no te pareció emocionante como llegaron a resolverlo todo?

-Sí, fue divertido- concordó la rubia riendo al recordar algunas escenas-… bueno… ¿y ahora qué?

-Pues… podemos ir a mi casa o… podemos seguir con la cita como me lo habías dicho, llevando a comer algo.

-Comer algo suena bien.

-¿Verdad que sí?- preguntó sin poder ocultar su emoción.

La pelirroja, nuevamente como anfitriona de su ciudad, dirigió a Melanie a un bar no muy alejado, mientras seguían hablando de la película por el camino.

Melanie halagó mucho la banda sonora, cosa que Cat agradeció ya que hablar sobre ese aspecto en las películas era una parte muy importante según ella.

-Aquí es- anuncio Cat llegando a un bar que parecía de temática italiana- te juro que sus fideos son los mejores.

-Mmmm- exclamó Melanie con emoción- Espagueti, justo lo que se me antojaba.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con emoción la más chica.

-Si, en serio.

-Pues eso es genial, si quieres podemos pedir un enorme plato para las dos. Aquí suelen servirlos así si no nos molesta. Yo adoro este lugar- siguió explicando sin que la emoción se le fuera- me recuerda a esa escena de la vaga y el vagabundo, será muy divertido ¡Vamos!

La rubia se dejó agarrar del brazo y dejó que la guiaran adentro. Llevaba una sonrisa genuina por lo divertida que parecía su amiga… hasta que algo en su cabeza la hizo reaccionar.

"¿La escena de la vaga y el vagabundo? ¿Con el espagueti? ¿En la que se be… be… besan?" pensó poniéndose rígida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cat al notarlo.

-Na…nada, no pasa nada-consigue decir, y librándose amablemente del agarre de Cat sigue caminando hacia adentro buscando una mesa.

Ambas se sentaron y Cat, intentando ignorar la nueva incomodidad de su acompañante, siguió hablando como si nada. La rubia le seguía contestando y asintiendo… hasta que nuevamente le resulto evidente que llegaron al mismo punto que habían pasado en el principio de la cita.

-¿Qué desean esta noche las señoritas?- le pregunto un mesero muy simpáticamente.

-Ammm, no lo sé… es que…- comenzó a dudar Melanie viendo la carta.

-Va a tener que disculparnos, pero ya nos tenemos que ir- intervinó de repente Cat, sorprendiendo a su cita.

Le sonrió amablemente al mesero y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Melanie respetuosamente y siguió a Cat, encontrándose con ella en la calle- oye, perdona ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto con cuidado.

-O nada, decidí que era mejor volver a casa- contestó sin más la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la mayor pero solo consiguió que Cat se encogiera de hombros- ¿Hice algo mal?- nuevamente sin respuesta- sí, hice algo más… ¿Qué fue?

-Pensé que ya habías superado esto.

-¿El qué?

-El… ponerte tan tensa y nerviosa y hacerte bolita como si algo te estuviera a punto de atacar.

-Yo no me hago bolita.

-Parecías un hámster amarillo indefenso con miedo a estirar sus patitas.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad- asintió Cat, pero no parecía molesta, simplemente hablaba.

-Lo lamento… es que… si… si me sentía algo incomoda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… no es nada, es una tontería y no quiero que pienses que…

-Fue por lo que dije sobre la vaga y el vagabundo con el espagueti ¿verdad?- pregunto Cat, casi segura de la respuesta.

-No… no… fue un buen comentario es solo que recordé… recordé que… recordé… cosas- explicó la rubia.

-¿Cosas?

-Si… cosas… lamento si lo arruine.

-Ammm no es que lo hayas arruinado… pero no quiero sentarme a comer cuando tengo alguien al frente que está totalmente incomoda y tensa… y que al parecer yo soy el motivo de eso… prefiero entonces que estés más tranquila en casa.

-Eso es… muy considerado de tu parte… gracias- contesto la rubia, pero se sentía muy mal.

-¿Qué pasó? Lo estabas haciendo muy bien, lo juro- preguntó sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad.

-Yo… es solo que… no es como hacer estas cosas. Pero siempre es así con todo. Por eso me gusta estudiar, estudiando uno sabe que hacer a continuación, y a veces eso es aplicable a la vida, y a veces no, y ahora siento que estoy fuera de mi zona de confort contigo… ¡Todo el tiempo! Y no sé qué se supone que tenga que hacer o no. Y sé que beso terrible, y no quiero besarte terriblemente, pero sé que eso es parte de la cita y que llegara en algún momento… y no pude evitarme ponerme nerviosa al saber que cuando pase… ¡Fallare! Y no quiero que…

-Aguarda, aguarda, aguarda- la detuvo Cat, dejando de caminar y mirándola- ¿Te pusiste mal porque tenías miedo de que el momento del beso llegara?

-¿Básicamente?... sí- contestó segura su invitada. Cat se quedó contemplándola unos segundos antes de comenzar a reír- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Que tú crees que lo estás haciendo tan bien que voy a querer besarte- contesta la pelirroja aun riéndose.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, mira- comenzó a decir, parando de reír- no tiene por qué haber besos en todas las citas ¿sabes?

-¿Ah no?

-Claro que no. Yo solo beso a alguien si de verdad siento que debo hacerlo. Si de verdad quiero, y si de verdad me gustó mucho pasar tiempo con ese alguien, tanto que quiero besarlo. Yo no beso a todos los chicos con los que he salido solo porque me pidieron salir.

-Oh…

-Si… así que si eso te preocupa, puedes calmarte ya- reconoció la pelirroja y siguió caminando hacia su casa.

-Aguarda- la detuvo Melanie tomándola de la mano, para luego soltarla algo avergonzada- podemos… podemos… bueno… aún tengo hambre- dijo y pudo ver como Cat sonreía- y ese lugar italiano olía realmente bien… ¿Crees que aun…? ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo? No es muy tarde aún… aunque bueno, si estas cansada, lo entenderé y… vamos a comer espagueti ¿Si?

Cat sonrió más ampliamente y terminó asintiendo, volviendo en sus pasos con su cita.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya no estas nerviosa ni cohibida?

-Eso creo…

-Bien, porque entonces la cita sigue y estamos a dos cuadras del bar y luego estaremos en el bar y luego comeremos en el bar y luego saldremos del bar y volveremos a caminar… ¿Lo que significa que…?

-Que… sería mejor ir en un… ¿Taxi?- intento adivinar la gemela.

-Noooo. Significa que será mejor que saques algún tema para hablar.

-Oh, descuida, ya lo tenía pensando, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y de qué es?

-Pues… quiero que me hables de lo que tiene que hacer uno para que lo quieras besar… luego de una cita exitosa- dijo finalmente sonriendo, Cat hizo lo mismo y asintió.

-Ese sí que es un buen tema…

…

-Comprarme helado después de comer definitivamente te da como 50 puntos- comentó Cat, muy feliz con su cono.

-Si, a mí también se me antojaba- se sumó la rubia con su helado, mientras caminaban a la par.

Durante toda la cena, Cat se sorprendió de toda la curiosidad y preguntas que salían de Melanie respecto a los besos y como era sus anteriores relaciones y lo que sentía con cada chico que había salido.

Cat, muy metida también en el tema, le contó sobre sus relaciones pasadas, que hicieron bien y que hicieron mal sus novios, como se sintió cuando Tori beso a uno de sus ex, como se sintió cuando su mejor amigo la había besado y como decidió repentinamente darse un descanso de las citas y demás.

Melanie se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que era su primera cita en varios meses. Cat también le preguntó sobre sus relaciones amorosas y esta le pudo contar sobre Freddie y otros dos encuentros más con chicos de su instituto.

Ambas aprendieron mucho de la otra, aunque Melanie sabía que se estaba llevando mucho más de Cat de lo que ella hubiera podido conseguir jamás.

-Bien, y este es el último tramo de la cita. Aquí es tu última oportunidad para convencer a tu cita de que "si" te quiere dar un beso o quiere recibir uno- anuncio Cat, aun tomando su helado.

Previamente, Cat había dividido las citas por momentos y tramos para que Melanie las pudiera estudiar más sencillamente.

-Bien, bien… ¿y cómo hago eso?

-¿De verdad quieres conseguirlo?- preguntó con curiosidad la más pequeña, haciendo que su invitada asintiera, sin darse cuenta que estaba admitiendo que quería besarla.

Cat simplemente le sonrió y siguió caminando sin decirle nada.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-Nop.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres una chica muy lista, lo has hecho muy bien en la cita, seguro lo resuelves.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿No me vas a ayudar?

-No, esta vez no… y apúrate, solo tienes una cuadra y media- anuncio la más chica.

-¡¿Qué?!

La rubia miró hacia el frente y era verdad. Desde donde estaba podía ver los departamentos y ya casi no le quedaba nada para acabar con la cita.

-Ah…ah….ah… ¡Yo no sé cómo hacer esto! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirte que eres muy linda? ¿Qué la pase muy bien? ¿Tomarte de la mano?- comenzó a preguntar Melanie, mientras tomaba de la mano a Cat soltándola al instante- no, tomarte de la mano no. Ammm… ¿comprarte otro helado? ¿Decirte que te comprare otro helado si me das un beso?

-Eso es soborno- contestó con gracia la pelirroja.

-Sí, es verdad. Amenazas tampoco ¿verdad? Estoy segura que Sam consigue muchas cosas por ese medio.

-Mmmm no, amenazas tampoco.

-¿Suplicas?

-Sería un poquito patético.

-Es verdad… ammm, no lo sé.

-Ya estamos en el departamento- anuncio Cat cantando las palabras

-¡Si, espera! Ya casi lo tengo.

-estoy subiendo las escaleras- en el mismo tono melodioso.

-Agh, no lo sé- contesto con frustración viendo que ya estaban en el piso y Cat seguía caminando hacia su puerta- ¡Espera!

Melanie la tomo de los hombros haciendo que se girara a mirarla y deteniendo así que siguiera avanzando. Solo la miro por un par de segundos antes de juntar sus labios… y le tomó otro par más para enterarse de lo que había hecho.

Se separó del rostro de su nueva amiga al instante tapándose la boca. Miro con horror a Cat mientras esta fruncía los labios hacia un costado con una expresión de desaprobación.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- se disculpó la gemela, aun sin creer lo que había hecho- de verdad lo siento… amm la pase bien Cat, adiós.

-¿Qué? Te estas quedando en mi casa- se extrañó la pelirroja.

-Sí, sí, lo se… mejor tu entra yo… yo me quedare por aquí… perdón de nuevo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender la más chica y vio como Melanie se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda.

La siguió con la vista hasta que la rubia se sentó en la fuente, cerca de las escaleras.

-Vaya que te fuiste muy lejos- le comentó al pelirroja acercándole.

-Sí, bueno… de verdad, entra tú. Supongo que debes de estar cansada. Yo entrare más tarde.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Si…- contestó con pesar la más grande.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me siento muy estúpida- confesó- nunca me había sentido así… no puedo creer lo que hice… ¡fue tan estúpido!

-No te sientas así- le dijo acompañándola, tomando lugar en la fuente a la par- acabas de robar un beso, no es tan estúpido ni tan malo, créeme. Es tooooda una ciencia robar besos, es una parte muy difícil de todo esto. Casi todos fallan, En serio.

-Yo también ¿verdad?- pregunto sin volverla a mirar.

-Ammm bueno… sí- contestó aun con humor la cantante- veras, hay ciertos "ítems" que uno debe tener en cuanta al robar un beso, como el momento y la forma… y tu… pues, no era ni el momento ni la forma. Fue algo apresurado y torpe y un tantin desesperado.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida- la calmó sin perder el humor- ¿de verdad creías que era lo que tenía que hacer?

-No…

-¿Y porque lo hiciste? Por regla general, nunca debes besar a alguien a quien no quieras besar o que no lo sientas. Es inclusive hasta cruel. Solo besas a alguien que de verdad quieras besar, no solo eso, que necesites besar, que sientas que debes besar. Si no, no lo hagas.

-Entiendo…- contesta reflexionado- igual… creo que lo mejor es que nunca le robe un beso a alguien… nunca más.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… beso fatal, a nadie le gustaría que le robara un beso- dijo segura y vio de costado que Cat solo le sonreía- aquí es la parte donde dices "No, Melanie, no besas fatal, descuida"

Este comentario hizo reír a Cat, quien contagio a la rubia y ambas ya se hallaban más relajadas.

-Es que de verdad te tensas mucho, uno puede sentir lo nerviosa que estas, y no es que sea malo, pero lo es cuando parece que estas siendo besada por una estatua a punto de morir de un infarto- explico luego la pelirroja- hay muchos tipos de besos, muchísimos y muchas formas de equivocarte… y es muy probable que te equivoques al principio, solo… debes practicar, sin miedo. Cuando haces tus experimentos y esas cosas científicas, seguro que no todo sale perfecto al principio ¿y entonces que haces para mejorar?

-¿Practicar?

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Cat con júbilo y Melanie asintió dándole la razón- ¿Entonces qué dices?

-¿Qué digo con qué?

-¿Quieres practicar?

La gemela miró por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se mantuvo así de inexpresiva por un tiempo.

-¿Qué?- dijo finalmente luciendo totalmente perdida- ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿Contigo?

-Oh, perdón… ¿quieres practicar con alguien más?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! es decir… no… pero, no acabas de decir que… solo debo besar cuando… tu no…- comenzó a decir, pero al ver como Cat se perdía en lo poco que intentaba aclarar, desistió- olvídalo.

-¿Entonces?

-Si… si, cla…claro… si a ti no te molesta creo que podría… si quieres y…

-Ya te estas poniendo muy rígida y nerviosa de nuevo- anuncio Cat, haciendo que Melanie suspirara.

-Perdón.

-Comencemos con algo muy sencillo, muy muy básico, no es la gran cosa y estoy segura que podrás con ella ¿sí?

-Okey…

-Bien, cierra los ojos- ordenó la pelirroja.

-¿Ah… ahora? ¿Aquí?

-¡Dios! ¡Solo cierra los ojos!

-Está bien, perdón- dijo la rubia y obedeció.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto su amiga sin hacer nada.

-Nerviosa- contestó y pudo escuchar una pequeña risa.

-No lo estés, no hare la gran cosa, lo prometo.

Melanie suspiró, intentando apartar lo incomodo de la sensación y de repente sintió algo suave y tibio en su mejilla. La sensación desapareció al instante.

-Abre los ojos- pidió Cat y esta obedeció- ¿y bien?

-Solo me besaste la mejilla.

-Sigue siendo un beso ¿Fue tan terrible?

-No… creo que no- admitió esta.

-¿Lo ves? Bien, ahora te volveré a besar la mejilla pero me quedare un poco más de tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… ¿tengo que cerrar los ojos esta vez?

-No, si no quieres hacerlo ¿lista?- pregunto y Melanie asintió sin cerrar los ojos esta vez.

Pudo ver como Cat se acercó lentamente y beso la misma mejilla de hace unos momentos, quedándose así. Sin siquiera pensarlo volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si de esa forma la sensación se incrementara.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Cat al alejarse un poco.

-Se… se sintió muy agradable- dijo creyendo que "agradable" era la mejor palabra, pero estaba impresionada de que en realidad sintió mucha más cosas y solo fue un pequeño gesto sentido en su mejilla- ¿Cómo hiciste para que…?

Pero las palabras murieron en los labios de Cat.

Esta vez, Melanie permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos mientras la besaban. Fue un beso corto, igual al que había recibido en la mejilla solo que trasladado a su boca. Cat se alejó al instante.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó y la rubia asintió- ¿Cómo se sintió?

-No… no me diste tiempo de estar nerviosa- dijo trayendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza- Y también se sintió… agradable.

-Bien... ahora te daré otro beso, te lo estoy advirtiendo y será en los labios… será igual al que te acabo de robar… pero esta vez, cierra los ojos. No ahora- agregó al ver que Melanie obedeció al instante- sino cuando sientas que debas hacerlo- un nuevo asentimiento- bien.

-¿Te…tengo que hacer algo?- pregunto intentando sonar calmada.

-No, solo… intenta sentirlo, yo lo haré todo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Bien…

-Bien- dijo por ultimo Cat y se comenzó a acercar al rostro de la rubia.

Podía ver los nervios aparecían en ese rostro, pero esto solo la hizo sonreír. Melanie realmente era muy tierna. Estando tan cerca podía ver el claro color celeste que sus ojos tenían.

Pudo saber cuándo ya estaba demasiado cerca ya que su invitada cerró los ojos con lentitud y solo se dedicó a esperarla.

El beso duro solo unos pocos segundos nuevamente, pero al estar advertida de lo que iba a pasar, la gemela pudo experimentar una nueva sensación de suavidad y calidez que el beso robado anterior no le dejo sentir.

-Bien ¿Lo ves? No es la gran cosa- escucho decir a Cat, sin verla, puesto que aún tenía los ojos cerrados- ya puedes ver- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pero por respuesta la rubia asintió sonriendo con timidez.

-¿Te sientes "si"?- pregunto con gracia la pelirroja.

-Bien, bien… me siento bien- corrigió rápido.

-Muy bien. Ahora el siguiente es uno difícil, casi todos se confunden en el beso francés y la mayoría de veces debes conocer muy bien a la otra persona y haber practicado por un tiempo para que entiendas como mmmpmhh mmmphhhmm mphhh ¡Mhhpp!- Cat intentaba seguir hablando aun con las dos manos de Melanie tapando su boca.

-No… ¡No!- le dijo esta mientras negaba. Podía sentir como sus mejillas le ardían a más no poder- de ninguna forma.

-¿Mmmhhhp? Mmmphhhh ¿Mmmmhhpph? ¿Mmmmhhpp? ¡Mmmmphhh!

-No, es demasiado vergonzoso, no puedo hacerlo. No lo hare. No hay forma de que lo haga ¿Entiendes? Ni siquiera se te ocurra.

-Mmmph mmmphhh- Cat tomó las manos de Melanie y con paciencia las fue apartando de su boca- pero ese es realmente el beso "beso" es como la prueba final de los besos y es el que más necesita de practica y atención.

-No me importa, prefiero fallar e ir probando a medida que… crezca o no lo sé.

-No lo entiendes. Cuando una persona quiere ese beso contigo, busca cierta conexión, es muy excitante, espera que sea excitante… y si lo arruinas y lo haces del asco, es muy probable que esa persona lo recuerde- comento Cat ahora poniéndose más seria- de por vida.

-¿Lo va a recordar toda la vida?

-Si. Después de eso haz de cuenta que tendrás un cartel fluorescente en al frente que diga "No francés" que hará recordar que es asqueroso besarte de esa forma.

-¿Tendré un cartel fluorescente?- repitió Melanie intentando imaginárselo, peor luego sacudió su cabeza- la persona que me quiera me querrá como soy, de eso se trata el amor ¿verdad? Tu… tu solo estas exagerando las cosas para que tenga miedo. No lo lograras. En el amor y estas cosas especiales… bueno… hay mucho más que solo besos ¿Sabes? No es tan terrible que falle solo en ese ítem… así que está bien.

-¿Entonces cuando tengas un novio jamás lo vas a besar… así?

-No dije eso… solo…

-¿Entonces si lo vas a besar así… aunque a él no le guste que lo hagas?

-¿Qué? No… no podría obligarlo a que haga algo que no quiere… supongo…

-¿Entonces cuando estén solos… solo se sentaran a leer y estudiar y no harán nada más?

-Estudiar juntos y leer acompañado no tiene nada de malo- defendió la rubia, aunque no entendía como la charla había llegado a esto. ¿De verdad estaba defendiendo que su noviazgo imaginario se basaría en solo estudio y lectura?- no, escucha… no importa, prefiero… prefiero arriesgarme que tener que besarte.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con cierta tristeza la pelirroja- ¿Soy fea?

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto perdiéndose totalmente- eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿Si lo soy?

-¡No! no, claro que no. Eres muy hermosa, cualquiera querría besarte, de verdad… pero no era a lo que iba. No tiene nada que ver, estoy segura que besas muy bien a ese nivel y no sería para anda desagradable, al contrario y…- la gemela se detuvo en lo que decía al ver a la pelirroja riendo- Estas quedándote conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Un poco, si…- contestó aun riendo.

-Dios, pensaba que hablabas en serio.

-Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que podías practicar conmigo ese beso- aclaró Cat- lo de que soy fea y no te atraigo, eso sí era mentira, solo quería que me digas lo contrario. Caes muy fácil.

-Lo sé- admitió- pero de verdad… me da mucha vergüenza y moriría de los nervios. Prefiero… mejor paso.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó la pelirroja, a lo que Melanie se lo pensó, recordando lo del cartel y las tardes de solo estudio- bien, si es lo que quieres.

Cat se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta a puerta, pero no logro dar más de 5 pasos cuando sintió que la sostenían de la muñeca. Agarre que se desvaneció apenas se dio vuelta.

Melanie no la miraba, simplemente estaba allí, mirando hacia abajo y a un costado. Pero era suficiente para que ella entendiera lo que quería.

-Bueno, escucha. Primero lo primero- comenzó a explicar Cat- en este beso, más que nada lo chicos, se equivocan bastante en algunos puntos. El principal es que parece ser que le dijeron que deben meterle la lengua hasta la garganta a quien besan. No sé quién les dijo eso, quizás lo buscaron en internet en una muy pero muy mala página. Ese es el primer error, la desesperación y la torpeza. Nunca seas torpe y rápida… a menos que la situación lo amerite, pero es casi seguro que no lo ameritara las primeras veces.

-¿Cuándo… cuando si está bien ser torpe y rápida?

-Bueno… ser torpe, nunca, pero hay veces en que los besos se ven entorpecidos cuando se tornan rápidos y muy deseosos… pero créeme que este no es el caso.

-¿Y cuándo si?

-Tú… tú sabrás cuando, lo sentirás… es más, ni siquiera te darás cuenta, pero créeme que cuando la situación lo amerite, simplemente lo harás… pero ese es un capitulo totalmente diferente... es más, es otro tomo, el tomo siguiente de esto, y ese ni lo estamos viendo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestó la rubia suspirando, ya comenzaba a sentirse inquieta.

-Bien. Entonces, de nuevo. Lo importante es no ser torpe y rápida y no intentar llegarle hasta la garganta ¿Lo tienes?

-Lo tengo… creo.

-Bien, otro punto importante. No babees. Ya sé que estamos hablando de la boca y todo, pero tomate tu tiempo de tragar y respirar cuando sea necesario.

-Okey… no atragantarme, lo tengo.

-Bien, tercer punto: Las manos.

-¿Las manos?- preguntó con confusión.

-Sí, las manos. ¿O crees que solo besas con la boca?

-Solo besas con la boca- afirmó luego de pensarlo un poco la gemela.

-Bueno, sí. Pero a lo que voy con esto es que el gesto de besarse, también va acompañado de las caricias o presión que haces con las manos.

-Oh… claro, si, ya te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que debo y que es lo que no debo hacer con las manos?- pregunto ya más metida en el asunto.

-Tú sabrás.

-No, yo no sabré.

-Quise decir que también es algo que se apremia. Mira, de por sí, si ya estas besando a alguien, profundamente, es estúpido que te quedes como piedra con los brazos pegados a tu cuerpo ¿Quién hace eso?

-¿Nadie?

-Exacto, nadie. Cuando te besen de esa forma, o tú estés besando de esa forma, antes o después del beso, tus manos y brazos ya deberían estar abrazando o acariciando a la otra persona- seguía explicando Cat.

-Si… está bien, entiendo… pero como… ¿Cómo se dónde van las manos y los brazos?- preguntó gesticulando con estos.

-Oh, pues, lo acomodas como mas cómodo te parezca a ti, intentando no molestar a tu pareja, en lo posible haciéndolo sentir también cómodo.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues, hay muchísimas formas… has lo que quieras hacer- explico sin más- por ejemplo a mí me gusta mucho abrazar del cuello o acariciar la mejilla o enredar mis dedos en el pelo, amo eso, se siente tan bien.

-Bien… hacer lo que sienta… ¿Y qué es lo que debo evitar hacer?

-Pues, quedarte de piedra no es lindo… y, pues…- Cat intentaba buscar las palabras correcta- hay algunos lugares donde sería bueno que no vayan las manos… nuevamente a menos que "Amerite hacerlo"

-¿Cómo ser?

-Bueno, a la mayoría de las chicas le molesta que alguien, a quien aún no ha… ammm que no le tienen la suficiente confianza, toquen ciertas… partes.

-¿Partes?

-Para tener un cerebro tan brillante a veces eres algo lenta- término diciendo la pelirroja con un pequeño tono de fastidio.

-Oh… ¡Oh! Ya entiendo… si… entiendo entonces ese tipo de roces solo "Cuando la situación lo amerite".

-Sí, bien… creo que es todo- finalizó y se acercó dos pasos a su invitada- ¿Lista?

-N…no.

-No vas a estar lista nunca ¿verdad?

-No lo creo.

-Bien- asintió la pelirroja y terminó acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, uniendo sus labios.

Solo estuvo un par de segundos así hasta que comenzó a reír y tuvo que alejar su rostro.

-¿Qué?

-¿"¿Qué?"?- repitió con gracia- Tienes la boca y los dientes firmemente cerrados. Inclusive tus labios parecen de piedra de tan fuerte que los aprietas- siguió explicando con humor.

-Disculpa- dijo suspirando.

-No, es mi culpa, déjame a mí.

-¿Tu culpa?

-Si… mira…- explicó Cat tomándola de la mano y acariciándola con su pulgar. Con su otra mano le toco la mejilla, haciéndola que la viera directo a los ojos- tus ojos se ven aún más lindo cuando estas sonrojada.

Melanie sonrió genuinamente mientras sentía a su mejilla derretirse bajo el tacto de la pelirroja, esta se acercó a sus labios solo rozándolo y sintió que todo en su rostro hormigueaba.

-¿Co… como haces eso?- preguntó cuándo finalmente fue consiente que está totalmente a la merced de la cantante, mas esta solo le sonrió y terminó de unir sus labios de nuevo.

La rubia sentía que este beso no era muy diferente a los que había recibido durante estos últimos días, y de alguna forma la calidez del cuerpo de Cat la calmaban. No pensó que iría muy lejos con esto, hasta que sintió como los labios de su compañera comenzaban a moverse humedeciendo más su boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando sentido una húmeda y discreta intromisión en su boca. Su cabeza y su estómago comenzaron a zumbar estrepitosamente y solo cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un nuevo movimiento dentro de su boca la volvió a tomar por sorpresa.

Fue capaz de colaborar apenas con lo que estaba pasando, pero aun así se sentía muy cohibida y la sensación de una repentina muerte por nervios no la dejaba en paz.

Cat se separó lentamente de ella y fue cuando Melanie volvió a ver. Solo la contemplo por unos segundos antes que su boca delatara lo que pensaba.

-Whoa- dijo al instante, notando como su vientre seguía sintiéndose raro y la calidez del aliento de Cat aun repercutía en sus labios.

-Sabes a vainilla- comentó la más chica y dio dos pasos hacia atrás- dejaste tus brazos inmóviles, tenías que haberme abrazado o por lo menos apretar mi mano- comento, pero en tono dulce.

-Whoa- volvió a repetir la rubia que aún no salía de su estupefacción.

-Sí, suele decírmelo a menudo- dijo a forma de broma, haciendo que su compañera finalmente sacuda la cabeza y vuelva en si- no estuviste nada mal, de verdad, inclusive te moviste… un poco. Ya te lo dije, el secreto está en ser amable.

Al no encontrar palabras que pudieran salir de su boca, Melanie asintió un par de veces, mientras escuchaba como Cat seguía dándole pequeños tips.

-Bueno… ya es muy tarde, será mejor que entremos- propuso la dueña de casa, encaminándose a su hogar. Su invitada no tardo en seguirla.

…

Melanie se encontraba abajo en la sala armando y desarmando su bolso. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, pero no estaba tranquila, como si algo se le estuviera olvidando… pero no, lo tenía todo. Antes de salir de su instituto había hecho una lista con las cosas que llevaba, dicha lista estaba llena de tildes acentuando que en efecto volvía a llevarse todo.

-Estás loca.

La rubia se dio vuelta para ver que desde el comienzo de las escaleras, su hermana la mirada con fastidio. Esta bajó y se dirigió al refrigerador

-¿No duermes?- le preguntó luego de tomar un poco de leche de la caja.

-Estaba terminando de armar mi bolso, no quería que se me pierda nada.

-Son las 4 de la mañana. Armaste tu bolso a las 12 de la noche.

-Sí, pero creo que estoy olvidando algo y no quería perder nada. Me iré muy lejos y sé que no me enviaras lo que olvide por más que te lo ruegue.

-Sí, tienes razón- sentencio su hermana y volvió a ver como Melanie volvía a desarmar el bolso- ¿Qué tal la cita?

-¡Oh! de maravilla. Nos divertimos mucho y la película estuvo muy bien también, sí que vale la pena. Luego fuimos a comer a un bar que ella conocía, creo que la comida Italiana ahora es mi favorita. También compramos helado y… hablamos… bastante. Fue muy divertido.

-Ya veo- comentó Sam viendo como nuevamente su gemela armaba el bolso- Es muy encantadora ¿Verdad?- Melanie ni siquiera la miró esta vez, se tomó su tiempo pero termino asintiendo- Si, bueno… deberías dormir un poco.

-Vuelve tu a dormir, se lo mucho que te gusta. Me pasaran a buscar temprano así que no te despertare.

-¡Eres un ángel!- comentó Sam muy agradecida- Bueno, si como sea. Buen viaje, intenta no visitarme pronto y… hasta la próxima querida hermanita.

-Buenas noches, Sam- se despidió su hermana consiguiendo un ademan con la mano mientras Sam volvía a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras.

…

Era el segundo documental que veía en AnimalPlanet, el primero había sido sobre monos, no tan interesantes, ahora el que estaban pasando era sobre delfines, muchísimo más interesante para ella.

-¿Qué haces?

Aun en la oscuridad de la sala que solo emitía luz a través de la pantalla del televisor, Melanie pudo ver a Cat a un lado del sofá.

-Solo… veía unos documentales.

-¿No vas a dormir?

-No… ya no falta mucho para que amanezca. Mi vuelo sale muy temprano y me pasaran a buscar en un vehículo del aeropuerto aún más temprano. Temo que acostándome me duerma, y durmiendo no escuche que me vinieron a buscar. Prefiero esperarlo.

-Oh…- exclamó Cat y pudo ver que Melanie volvía su vista a la pantalla. Vio que eran delfines y se entretuvo por unos momentos- ¿Puedo?

-Es tu casa, claro.

-Gracias- contestó Cat y se acomodó en el sofá a la par de la rubia- adoro los delfines.

-Sí, yo también ¿sabías que son muy inteligentes y que pueden resolver problemas matemáticos?

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Dios, le diré a Sam que tengamos un delfín como mascota, podría hacer mi tarea- comentó la pelirroja haciendo reír a su invitada- yo solo sabía que se podían enamorar.

-Sí, algo así, suelen estar con la misma pareja por mucho tiempo. Los pingüinos la eligen para toda la vida, supongo que a los delfines le bastan el "por mucho tiempo"

-Por mucho tiempo suena bien- concordó, y luego de unos segundos de silencio viendo de nuevo la pantalla agregó- Mi amiga, Jade, los odia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo alguien podría odiarlos? ¡Son adorables!

-Lo sé, son tan lindos. Tal vez todavía no sepa que pueden ayudarnos con las tareas de matemática, se lo diré mañana, talvez cambie de opinión. Quizás consiga que los odie un poquito menos. Ella es realmente difícil de convencer.

-Bueno, tú realmente eres muy buena persuadiendo- dijo en seguida Melanie dándole una mirada de contemplación.

-Gracias- contestó con cordialidad la pelirroja mientras volvía a poner atención a la pantalla.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo el documental. Ambas admiraban ahora como una familia de delfines acompañaban a su bebé.

-¿Tu…?- cortó el silencio la más grande, haciendo que Cat le pusiera toda la atención- ¿Has estado enamorada?- la anfitriona sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir- ¿Aun... aun lo estás?

-Si- contestó con simpleza y volvió su mirada a la pantalla- desde hace ya un tiempo.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó al rubia girando con curiosidad a quien le hablaba, pero su nueva amiga seguía viendo los delfines en la pantalla- ¿Y estas… ya sabes… "muy" enamorada?- pudo ver como Cat asentía nuevamente- pero estas soltera…

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué "que"?

-¿Por qué no estas con esa persona que… amas?

-La persona que yo amo no me ama- contestó la pelirroja sin perder su sonrisa, pero seguía sin ver a su invitada- bueno… no me ama de "esa" forma.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la rubia y finalmente Cat giro su rostro al verla, parecía pensar la respuesta.

-Bueno… no lo sé, solo lo supongo.

-¿Lo supones?

-Nunca le dije lo que sentía.

-¿Y qué esperas?

-Tengo miedo- dijo contundentemente, pero aun de manera amable. Solo contempló por unos momentos más el rostro curioso que tenía en frente y luego volvió a la televisión.

-¿Tu? ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que? ¿Sabes lo que es el miedo?- pregunto con gracia la rubia, sabiendo que debía romper el incómodo momento que sentía, quizás se estaba metiendo donde no debía, para su suerte, Cat rio.

-Sí, se lo que es el miedo, y sí, soy bastante valiente también, pero… esto es muy grande.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que siento- volvió a hablar mirándola- nunca había sentido tanto por alguien… es realmente muy… enorme todo… da miedo…

-Yo… nunca sentí algo así.

-Pues… es muy lindo y al mismo tiempo… aterrador- siguió explicando riendo y contagiando a la gemela- y a veces sientes que vuelas muy alto… y luego duele como si te hubieras caído desde justamente muy alto. Ya te tocara, a todos nos toca.

-¿Y qué hare cuando eso pase?

-Tú sabrás… lo sabrás, eres una de las personas más inteligente que conozco. Tú eres realmente lista. Aparte eres muy bonita y simpática y… ya sabes besar. Lo harás bien, sabrás que hacer- le aseguró la pelirroja, pero estas vez sus palabras ya no la ponían incomoda, había cierto aire en ella que parecía nostálgico, como si el tema tuviera peso y tiempo estando allí.

-¿Y tú que harás?

-Yo… yo no soy tan lista como tú. No sé qué hacer.

Melanie comprobó cómo su compañera seguía viendo la pantalla, algo le decía que ya no estaba realmente viendo el programa, pero en su boca seguía dibujada una sonrisa. Suspiro e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el programa, pero no paso mucho hasta que su curiosidad le ganara.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó de la nada, confundiendo a Cat- ¿Cómo es… esa persona de la que te enamoraste? Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tipo de… "Humano" robó tu corazón.

-¿"Humano"?- repitió con gracia la más chica- Pues… es… es la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Tiene la sonrisa más linda que vi en mi vida- Cuando sonríe es como si todo fuera de a colores, y ya sé que todo es de colores… todo el tiempo, pero cuando sonríe es como si fuera aún más colorido. Te caería bien, es también alguien inteligente aunque no creo que tanto como tú, y tiene modales y suele tratar muy bien a prácticamente todo el mundo…

-Y con eso descartamos a Sam- comentó Melanie haciendo reír a Cat.

-Es realmente muy diferente a Sam, pero no porque ella sea mala o algo, me agrada Sam, mucho, de verdad… pero, no lo sé, es como si me fuera imposible pensar en alguien más de ese modo. Es mi punto de referencia para todo, a veces me causa gracia la capacidad que tengo de relacionarlo todo con…- Cat tuvo que detenerse y suspirar- realmente da miedo.

-Parece muy intenso todo.

-A veces lo es…

-¿Y…? ya sabes ¿Esa persona vale la pena?

-¿Vale la pena?

-Si ¿Como para intentarlo?- inquirió la rubia y pudo ver como Cat se tomaba su tiempo para pensar, más bien parecía intentar ver a través de ella misma.

-Totalmente.

-¿Totalmente como… para morir en el intento?- volvió a preguntar con gracia y consiguió una sonrisa de su compañera.

-Si, como para morir en el intento.

-Y si lo peor que puede pasar es morir… y estás diciendo que vale la pena, y de verdad creo que no llegarías a morir… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Por unos segundos Cat se quedó contemplando con indiferencia el rostro de Melanie, finalmente bajo su vista y sonrió asintiendo.

-Lo ves… eres una chica muy lista- dijo Cat volviendo su atención al televisor pero esta vez acercándose a Melanie y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- pero deberías saber que hay varias formas de morir…

-Yo… todavía no he aprendido eso.

…

Unos bocinazos la hicieron saltar de su posición. Cat miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver a Melanie entrando por la puerta.

-Ya vinieron a buscarme- dijo está subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras.

Se frotó un poco la cara y podía ver por la puerta abierta que ya había amanecido. Se puso de pie y se desperezo. El cuello le dolía, definitivamente había optado por una posición incómoda.

Melanie se juntó con ella al instante, poniéndose el bolso, luego de haberse despedido de su dormida hermana.

-Bueno- dijo viendo a Cat cerca de la puerta.

-Bueno- repitió esta también viéndola.

-Fue… fue muy divertido, la pase realmente, gracias por estos días, han sido los mejores desde hace mucho y…

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No te despidas como si no nos fuéramos a ver en toda la vida. Puedes visitarme cuando gustes- la interrumpió Cat brindándole una enorme sonrisa- me encantaría que lo hicieras.

-¿De verdad?

-Totalmente.

-Pues… claro, vendré a visitarte… y también a mi hermana, aunque no creo que sea pronto.

-Descuida, seguiremos aquí, o quizás vayamos a visitarte nosotras algún dia.

-Eso sería genial, no tendrían a donde quedarse… pero sería genial.

-Súper.

-Grandioso.

Unos nuevos bocinazos las hicieron recordar que alguien esperaba afuera.

-Bueno… adiós,

-Adiós.

-Sí, adiós- terminó Melanie y le dio un leve saludo con la mano. Luego se encamino hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de esta.

Cat se quedó contemplando por donde su amiga había desaparecido y una vez sola ya dejo de sonreír. Iba a subir por las escaleras, a dormir la única hora que seguramente le quedaría antes de la escuela cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe haciendo que girara.

-Me olvide de…- dijo Melanie pero no terminó su frase porque sus labios ya estaban besando los de Cat mientras tomaba con sus brazos su cintura- de eso.

-Oh… que bueno que lo recordaste- comentó la pelirroja y Melanie pudo ver que se había sonrojado.

-Sí, que bueno- dijo esta también sonriendo- bueno… será mejor que ahora sí me vaya.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias- Melanie lo dudo un poco pero terminó pro abrazar fuertemente a la pelirroja que tan loca la tuvo todo ese fin de semana.

Cat correspondió el abrazo y finalmente se alejó de la rubia. Cuando esta estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta fue Cat la que la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa esta vez, lo único que necesitaba para finalmente marchar.

Luego de asegurar la puerta y escuchar como una camioneta se ponía en movimiento, Cat subió nuevamente a su habitación.

Apenas llegar pudo ver como Sam dormía en una posición que no parecía ser humanamente posible. Unos ronquidos saliendo de ella le aseguraron que por lo menos seguía viva.

Subió a su cama y se acomodó en esta. Comenzó a pensar que quizás se saltearía los primeros periodos por un par de horas de sueño, se lo merecía.

Ya tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba a su jirafa cómodamente, dispuesta a dormir cuando un pensamiento la asaltó de repente, haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya no besa tan mal.

* * *

**Nota del autor**

Yehiiiiiiii.

No soy una tan mala madre XD termine mi proyecto. Tarde, no sé ni cuantos meses pasaron, pero termine.

**Mejor tarde que nunca** ¿No? … ¿No? … Bueno T.T

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este trabajo, iba a decir "mini" trabajo, pero mi concepto de "mini" es una… falsedad XD sooo

Bueno, ya saben, si les gusto la pareja, el fic, los besos y la diabetes que seguramente les di, **dejen un comentario**.

**¿A quién se imaginaban cuando Cat hablaba de su "persona especial"?** ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Ahhhh ;)

Nunca nadie lo sabrá hahaha XD

Bueno ya… es que son las 6am y estar desvelada me afecta (Na mentira, siempre estoy así de "afectada" mi psicólogo dice que es normal… para alguien como yo… que no es normal… asi que la anormalidad es mi normalidad… digamos)

Mi muso y yo le agradecemos por leernos y acompañarnos en esta ocasión. Y esperamos "leernos" pronto :P

Y eso… Que _Mi naturaleza es fuego y yo incendiare este mundo_.

_AndyPain_


End file.
